Devil May Cry DxD - El Legado de Sparda
by Black0Angelo
Summary: El legado Sparda finalmente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, las constantes guerras y encuentros globales habían causado grandes destrozos en toda la tierra Grandes pérdidas a lo largo de los años, siglo tras siglo de la intensa lucha entre el bien y el mal, ángeles y demonios... Pero era el momento de llamar a los demonios del pasado. Los hijos de Sparda debían volver...
1. Prólogo

Hora de retomar una historia olvidada, cuyo legado nunca se debió olvidar por las futuras generaciones.

El legado de Sparda.

Cuando en un mundo básico donde sólo regían demonios primitivos y oscuros, junto a Ángeles de aspecto celestial y cósmico... Surgió una guerra, liderada por aquel ser horrendo sin aspecto alguno, Mundus.

Dios hizo frente a aquel ser que creaba demonios a voluntad propia, siendo una guerra caótica, destructiva y horrenda...

Las fuerzas del bien las tenían de perder, pero cuando un demonio, uno de los más poderosos Terratenientes de Mundus vio el caos y muerte que los demonios dejaban a su paso.

Mundus, no lo creía, que uno de sus demonios lograba sentir algo de empatia, más aún... Tenía sentimientos...

Aquel Caballero de armadura negra, Sparda, se rebelo contra su amo, Mundus, con su poderosa espada se libro una contra ofensiva, las fuerzas de Dios estaban menguadas, pero la determinación de Sparda, el poder y la emoción de verlo combatir por ellos... Los guió, y el mismo caballero diezmo las fuerzas de Mundus.

Sparda lucho cara a cara contra Mundus, una batalla que fue la más épica y legendaria que demonios y ángeles podían ver.

Solo se sabia y se recordaba que Sparda lo venció, pues él poseía algo que lo hacía diferente a sus hermanos y a su propio amo...

Seguro saben lo que pasó después, Sparda después de derrotar a su señor y a sus esbirros, con el poder de su gigantesca espada los sello en el Mundo Demoníaco, el poder de Sparda venía de aquel mundo.

Después de aquel conflicto, Sparda se retiro, en silencio nadie supo más de él, aunque ángeles y demonios se esforzaron en sentir su aura de demonio, fue inútil.

Sparda había forjado una amistad muy cercana con aquel ser que guiaba a los ángeles, Dios, el mismo igual había sufrido y su poder se hizo más bajo por aquel conflicto.

Años y años después se supo que tuvo un enfrentamiento con un demonio muy poderoso y desconocido hasta el momento, Argosax, junto a la ayuda de humanos poderosos Sparda igual venció, ángeles no podían intervenir pues aquel demonio se mantenía en secreto y aún sufrían por las secuelas de aquella gran guerra.

Prosigo... Sparda tuvo 2 hijos, con una persona a la que entregó todo su amor, Eva, una humana pero tenía un poder oculto, siendo una bruja blanca, sus hijos... ninguno de ellos 2 logra recordarlo pues el caballero desapareció en circunstancias misteriosas.

Estos chicos forjarian una increíble rivalidad, hermano contra hermano, odio mutuo que trajo mucho caos a la humanidad, pero a un menor grado.

Con la leyenda de aquel caballero oscuro aun rondando en la humanidad, muchos se llenaron de codicia y ambición pues el poder de Sparda podía estar en sus manos, la espada del mismo guerrero fue usada para sellar el paso de mundos y se quedó ahí, el sello no podía ser destruido.

Pero hay que hablar de los hermanos, Vergil y Dante Sparda, gemelos que sufrieron mucho desde el abandono su padre hasta la muerte de su madre a manos de los demonios de Mundus.

Pero la rivalidad seguía, llevándolos a una última batalla, en el Temen Ni Gru, siendo una gran torre que llevaba a nada menos que al sello donde estaba la espada del Caballero Oscuro.

Donde el hermano mayor Vergil cayo derrotado en su implacable búsqueda del poder definitivo, el poder de su padre.

Dante lo vio y no le intereso... Solo quiso pelear y pelear, pero pronto vio la verdad y finalmente al igual que su padre, vio lo que era bueno para lo demás, siguió su ideal y lo venció.

Vergil se quedó en el Mundo Demoníaco, donde finalmente cayó derrotado por el mismo Mundus, que lo convirtió en su sirviente.

Dante siguió con su vida, no sin antes llorar una única lágrima por la muerte de su último ser querido, lo último que le quedaba...

Demonios nunca lloran... Otra mentira más.

El hijo de Sparda siguió con su legado, superando en poder a su padre, enfrentándose a la nueva resurrección del mal, al mismo Argosax... Pero también a Mundus...

No sin antes... De regreso al infierno, Dante dispuesto a vencer a Mundus se encontró con Nelo Angelo, siendo Vergil con el espíritu corrupto por el poder de Mundus.

Un enfurecido Dante se levanto y tomo los collares que eran regalos de sus padres y forjó a la legendaria Sparda.

Donde nuevamente se libro una batalla de proporciones igual de legendarias, una batalla de uno contra uno en el infierno donde Dante salio victorioso.

El peliblanco, libraria muchas batallas a lo largo de su vida, aunque no fue muy buena la verdad.

El hijo de Sparda siguió con su vida hasta falleció en un enfrentamiento mortal... Pero esa historia, será contada en otra ocasión.

Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, un apocalipsis para la humanidad, el surgimiento de los ángeles caídos, nuevas guerra se desatarian entre Demonios y Ángeles... Donde finalmente el líder de estos, caería...

Dios cayó...

Entre tantas guerras y destrucción, ambos bandos declararon la paz entre sí, incluyendo ángeles que se revelaron ante la orden del Dios...

La paz surgió una vez más...

\--un hombre de largos cabellos blancos con un uniforme muy peculiar era el que hablaba, con voz no muy gruesa, parecía de edad media, con una seria expresión hablaba--

—Llegó el momento... —dijo a si mismo levantando la mirada, mirando a su oscuro alrededor, pues se encontraba resguardado en una cueva— Él... Me dejó una tarea, y no pienso fallarle, pues pronto volverán... El legado de Sparda surgirá una vez más... —susurro dirigiéndose a la salida de la cueva en media noche oscura.

En la noche oscura oculto dentro de las profundidades de los bosques se escuchaban los pasos de una hermosa de dama de edad madura, cuya sonrisa relucia bajo la luz de la luna.

Sus pasos eran rectos, pero se detuvo un momento al llegar a la entrada de una vieja fortaleza abandonada en unas montañas.

Miró a su alrededor y entró en silencio, el sonido de sus tacones hacia eco en el pasillo hecho de mármol fino y elegante, la silueta de la dama se desvanecía en las sombras.

Pero antorchas puestas sobre las paredes se encendieron, las antorchas del muro izquierdo se encendieron en fuertes llamas rojas y las de la derecha se encendieron en raras llamas azules.

Cuando se volvió a ver a la dama, esta mostraba sus palmas sin dejar de caminar por el pasillo, sobre la mano izquierda se posaba un intenso fulgor rojizo y sobre la mano derecha se posaba un majestuoso fulgor azul.

Al llegar al final del pasillo se encontró con unas escaleras de bajada, no dudo ni un segundo y bajo lentamente las graderías.

Al llegar a la final de las graderías y dar un paso en un gran salón cubierto en tinieblas, las antorchas en el salón se encendieron, del mismo modo que las del pasillo.

En el centro se podía ver una hermosa fuente, cuya figura esculpida era una hermosa dama de cabellos largos, el llanto de la dama era la base de las fuente cuyo caudal era calmado y tranquilo.

La dama dio pequeños pasos acercándose a la fuente, a ambos extremos de las fuente misma que se encontraba dentro frente a las graderías, 2 tumbas abiertas hechas en oro y plata con bellas decoraciones, en ambas tumbas se podía ver 2 cuerpos cubiertos por en un mantel blanco.

Las tumbas de la izquierda contenía el cuerpo de un bebé que se podía calcular que no tenía más de unos meses de edad, en la tumba de la derecha de la dama se podía ver sobre aquel mantel blanco el cuerpo de un niño de al parecer 6 a 7 años.

—Oh escuchadme... Grandes poderes de la oscuridad —susurro posando las manos sobre las tumbas dejando el fulgor rojizo sobre la tumba con el bebé dentro, y el fulgor azul sobre el cuerpo del niño, aquellos fulgores se conviertieron en orbes de sus respectivos colores posandose sobre los infantes.

Pequeños brillos con forma de hadas de luz, se formaron en todo el cuarto volando libremente por toda la sala.

—Traed aquí la vida para mi, posad estas almas sobre sus nuevos huéspedes... Os suplico, las resurrección en cuerpo y alma... —a medida que hablaba una runa de color blanco y negro se formó a sus pies y los cimientos del mismo lugar comenzaron a temblar— ...Et lucem tenebras rogabo resurrectio animarum his duobus apparet mihi ... now! —en las últimas palabras las hadas de luz se fusionaron con los cuerpos bajo las sábanas y por pocos segundos pudo verse luces en forma de majestuosas alas detrás de la dama.

Los orbes lentamente se fundieron sobre los cuerpos de los infantes, bajo la sabana de la tumba con el bebé dentro podía verse como aquel pequeño comenzaba a moverse.

—Esta hecho... —susurro mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa, y con rápidos pasos se acerco a la criatura— Shshsh... Tranquilo corazón —con todo y sábanas levanto al bebe entre sus brazos, al acomodarlo dejando descubierto el rostro del pequeño, pudo notarse que su piel era ligeramente más blanca y su cabello era completamente blanco, el bebé miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad y la dama evitaba a toda costa que este pequeño llorase.

—Lo hiciste bien... —se escucho la voz masculina de un hombre detrás de ella, la señorita solo se dio la vuelta y le mostró el bebé en sus brazos— Esta listo... —el hombre era aquel sujeto que narro la historia de los Sparda, de largo cabello blanco tomó con mucho cuidado al pequeño entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué el niño no...? —pregunto mirando la tumba con el cuerpo del niño detrás suyo, aquel niño se mantenía en silencio tal y como cuando ella llegó.

—No es su momento aún... Él le dio 6 años para que se hiciera la idea —miro al bebé refiriéndose a él— Cuando llegue el momento, se reunirán... Y después, tu actuaras una vez más... —el hombre se dio la vuelta a lo que la dama suspiro y lo siguió.

Y ambos salieron lentamente de aquel lugar, las antorchas rojas dejaron de dar luz, pues la llama se había extinguido, pero las llamas azules seguian ahí.

Horas después... En un tranquilo poblado, en medio de la madrugada, la tranquilidad de la mañana se vería interrumpida por el llanto de un bebé en frente del orfanato de aquel poblado... La puerta se abrió y una monja de mayor edad había sido atraída por el llanto de aquel infante.

La monja encontró al niño envuelto en sábanas blancas y cuando descubrió el rostro del pequeño, noto que el color de su cabello era blanco, la monja reacciono con sorpresa al ver esto.

—Oh~... ¿Quién dejaría a un bebé tan lindo aquí? —susurro intentado calmar los llantos del bebé y entró de regreso, al cerrar la puerta, la silueta de un hombre con una capucha negra se vio en una esquina no muy lejana.

La silueta solo se desvaneció rápidamente con la luz del alba y se escucho su susurro en el viento...

"Todo comenzó..."

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 1 - Despertar

Acto 1: "Reborn"

El reino de los sueños, ahora convertido en un mundo oscuro, una realidad donde no se veía más que tinieblas con un silencio profundo... Con el pasar de los segundos una voz rompió el silencio.

—¡¿Vergil?! ¡¿Dónde estás Vergil?!… —se escucho aquella voz femenina, que se notaba dolor y desesperación, poco después se escucharía un grito de dolor de la misma voz.

—¡¡Mamá!! —poco después se escucho el grito de un niño, mismo que abrumaria el espacio mismo, la oscuridad se desvaneceria en un fuerte resplandor rojizo.

En aquel templo cuyas antorchas de fuego azul seguían encendidas, había llegado el momento del despertar del otro heredero de Sparda.

—¡Mamá! —despertó de un grito, rápidamente se sento sobre el ataúd temeroso miró a su alrededor... Era todo un sueño, no, era una horrible pesadilla, el niño del cabello blanco había despertado.

Suspiraba intentando recuperar la compostura pues esa pesadilla era el símbolo de una herida pasada que no había cerrado, volvió a acostarse sobre la tumba cubriéndose con la manta blanca, temblando por el inmenso frío de la cueva.

"Te estamos dando una nueva oportunidad... Aprovechala..." recordó la silueta de un hombre de gabardina blanca y armadura de oro hablándole.

Cuando el niño entendió todo, cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, acto seguido se levantó de aquella tumba, cubriéndose con la gran manta blanca pues se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo.

—Bien... ¿Ahora que? —pregunto el niño, miro a su alrededor hasta lograr visualizar una pequeña luz rosada entre la iluminación azul de las antorchas, el niño siguió aquella luz pisando con cuidado, a paso lento.

Lentamente salió de aquel salón alejándose de la fuente, pero antes de seguir el chico se acercó una vez más a la fuente, metió por unos segundos su cabeza bajo el caudal de la fuente.

Su cabello era un poco largo pero no bajaba de nuca aunque cubría su mirada, dejó chorrear el agua de su cabello por unos segundos entonces puso la mano sobre su frente, solto un profundo suspiro y echo todo su cabello hacia atrás, una vez hecho esto volvió a seguir aquella luz rosada.

—Con que nueva oportunidad, no? —hablo con sarcasmo, estaba incrédulo ante la situación, algo molesto de su delgada voz de niño, aún todo parecía un sueño.

Subió las escaleras con leve temor guiándose por las antorchas de llamas azules el hecho que tengan aquel color no le interesaba, más le interesaba un hecho, salir fuera del templo abandonado.

Cuando recorrió aquel pasillo largo pudo escuchar el sonido de los insectos y la brisa del exterior ya era notorio. El niño miró a su alrededor y temblo al sentir el frío nocturno, esto sin duda alguna lo confundió.

Pero sólo siguió caminando... Se alejo de la entrada de aquel santuario, siguiendo la única luz en todo el bosque, hasta que... Dando una vuelta por un árbol una rama le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Ahhh! ¿Y eso? —pregunto pues la rama vino directo a su rostro, el niño sobo su frente y noto que tenía una herida— ¿S-soy... Humano? —pregunto bajando su mano para ver su palma y era cierto, estaba manchada en sangre.

La pequeña luz rosada estaba entre los árboles esperando a que el chico se levante y lo siga, el mismo no la hizo esperar más tiempo, ignoro la herida y se apresuró para alcanzarla.

La luz se detuvo en un claro, cuando el niño se acercó a ella pudo ver que no muy lejos estaba una pequeña ciudad, pero no le dio mucho interés, solo le intereso aquella luz rosada, cuando el brillo se hizo menos intenso pudo ver que era una hada.

La pequeña hadita tenía un lindo vestido de bruja blanca, en su brazo estaba una hermosa gema rosada que generaba su brillo, esta señaló hacia el frente, cuando el niño miró hacia allá pudo ver que no muy lejos se veían las luces de un poblado.

—Allá... ¿Él está allá? —pregunto el peliblanco, a lo que la hadita asintió y se acerco a él, moviendo su mano con la gema rosada brillos cubrieron el cuerpo del pequeño— Y esto? —se pregunto pues no se sentía diferente ni su herida dejaba de sangrar.

Pero antes de notarlo la hadita salió volando en dirección hacia el poblado. El niño suspiro a lo que la sangre de su cabeza fluía por su frente lentamente.

El pequeño niño bajo por la colina con mucho cuidado y se adentro en las calles aledañas y vacías de la ciudad con mucha discreción.

Mientras tanto...

Han pasado años desde aquel día, el mundo siguió de forma normal, aquel bebé ya era un niño de 8 años de edad, en el día era un niño travieso y problemático...

Las damas a cargo del orfanato no podían creer que fuera así de travieso a pesar del rigor que tenían con él.

Lastimosamente las familias que venían no querían adoptar a un niño así de problemático, a pesar de sus características únicas, su cabello blanco y su piel más clara que la de los demás.

Cuando el niño cobro conciencia estaba molesto que lo llamaran con los nombres que le pusieran,

—¡D-dante! Ven aquí! —un día como cualquier otro una de las mujeres a cargo llamó al peliblanco con mucho enfado, he aquí una gran pregunta... ¿Cómo se las había arreglado el niño para que lo llamaran así? Por ahora será un misterio.

—Si?! —respondió el peliblanco saliendo de su cuarto con una revista de superheroes en su mano.

—¿Quién trajo a ese perro? —señalo a un cachorro de pastor alemán que estaba sentado detrás de la puerta del cuarto del chico.

—Pues yo, quien más? Por qué pregunta? —respondió a lo que la señora no se lo tomó muy bien y refunfuño molesta.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre meter a un perro aquí adentro?! —pregunto molesta a lo que el perro ladró en respuesta, ella dio un pequeño brinco de temor, Dante casi se moría de la risa pues el perro no era más que un cachorro básicamente inofensivo.

—¿Qué quiere que deje a tan lindo perro? —rápidamente sin que la señora se diera cuenta ya tenía al cachorro en manos, este ladró tiernamente, Dante no media más de un metro y el perrito ocupaba mucho sus brazos— Además no tiene dueño, lo se porque ni collar tiene —señalo el cuello del cachorro.

—¡Bien!... Puedes tener a ese animal contigo! —respondió a lo que el pequeño Dante solo la vio con una cara de poker. La señora harta de los asuntos que tengan que ver con Dante solo salio del cuarto y cerro la puerta.

—Pff... Aguafiestas, igual siempre quise un perrito —sonrio dejando al cachorro en el piso.

Pero en las noches a veces no podía dormir, tenía un gran temor que asechaba su mente y alma, el peliblanco ahora estaba más tenso pues en un atardecer de otoño, cuando las hojas caían y el sol se ocultaba vio hacia el atardecer y recordó.

"Tendrás 7 años para hacerte a la idea..." vinieron esas palabras a su mente, junto a la imagen de un caballero de traje morado oscuro y cabello blanco.

—Pff... Pronto llegará, oye perro quieres ir a pasear? —le pregunto al cachorro a lo que el mismo meneo la colita— Tomaré eso como un si —sonrio en niño de cabello blanco, se levanto de su cama y salió de su cuarto.

Al salir habían muchos niños aún estaban paseando por los alrededores del orfanato.

Solo decidió salir por un rato, con el perro a su lado disimuladamente se las arreglo para salir del orfanato.

—Necesitan mejorar la seguridad —dijo Dante pues los niños por respeto no salían de ahí pero él era otra historia.

Al caminar por las calles y a medida que la noche caía sobre la ciudad, pensaba y a pesar de haber pasado años... años incómodos para él, era difícil creer una cosa.

—Volveré a ver a ese tarado... Cómo se supone que deba manejarlo, tu qué opinas perro? —cuando pregunto noto que el cachorro movió sus orejitas de forma curiosa y se quedó quieto por pocos segundos, esto sin duda confundió a Dante— Oye perro ¿qué te pasa? —le pregunto pues este miraba fijamente a una rotonda no muy lejana, pero cuando menos lo espero Dante pudo ver que en medio de la rotonda sobre una hermosa fuente se posaba una pequeña luz rosada.

Miró hacia todos lados esperando ver a alguien, pero no... No había señales de personas por ahí, junto a su cachorro se acerco a la rotonda mirando fijamente a la luz rosada que se movía de forma disimulada.

—¿Por qué sigo una luz rosada? ¿Estoy alucinando? —se preguntaba, a pasos lentos se acercaba y se escuchaba el agua que salía a chorros de la fuente— ¿Llego el momento? —pregunto intrigado pues nunca antes había visto una luz rosada.

Miró hacia la luz y está bajo de lo alto de la fuente y se poso sobre uno de los lados de la fuente para luego desvanecerse en silencio. Esto dejó más confundido al pequeño, incluso el perro parecía que no entendía.

Se encogió de hombros y cuando iba a darse la vuelta para volver al orfanato, pudo escuchar pasos acercarse, eran muy bajos pero podía escucharlos.

Este comenzó a rodear la fuente, mirando con mucha curiosidad hasta que vio a un niño de cabello blanco mirando hacia la fuente, esto lo dejó impactado y solo se le acercó lentamente, cuando pudo verlo cara a cara fue cuando lo noto.

Era casi como verse a un espejo, el niño solo parecía traer una manta blanca para cubrirse y tenía unas herida en sus cabeza, se notaba pues se veía sangre que pasó por su frente pero tenía algo que sin duda llamó su atención... A pesar de todo, pudo notar que el niño tenía el cabello echado hacia atrás.

El niño peliblanco con la manta blanca igual había quedado impactado, pero dio un paso atrás, no podía estar seguro de si era la misma persona que buscaba.

Dante se acercó a él y también necesitaba un comprobante de que se trataba de aquel chico que esperaba, pensó por pocos segundos y al acto le llegó una palabra clave.

—Jackpot... —al decirla el niño peliblanco que traía la manta blanca detuvo su retirada, sus ojos de iris azules mostraban sorpresa pues era él...

—Dante —dijo a lo que el niño de aquel nombre sorprendido, años de espera para finalmente verlo y encontrar cara a cara... A su hermano.

—Vergil —le respondió, finalmente después de años, los hijos de Sparda se habían reencontrado.

9 años antes...

El limbo... Un lugar donde la vida no crece y la muerte tampoco existe, donde el vacío se extiende infinitamente. Un vacío que hace mucho guardo la existencia de 2 seres, uno de ellos era un creador y el otro un salvador.

Un hombre de piel pálida y cabello blanco, arreglado echado hacia atrás, vistiendo un antiguo y elegante traje de paño purpura junto a un monóculo.

—Han pasado miles de años... —hablo aquel hombre sentado de rodillas con la mirada perdida en el vacío infinito— Miles de años desde aquel día que la vi a ella y a mis hijos —suspiro, y con cuidado se puso de pie aun con la mirada perdida.

—Y podrás verlos una vez más... Una última vez amigo mío —se escucho a alguien detrás suyo, el caballero se dio la vuelta y vio en frente suyo a un hombre de aspecto mayor que él, vistiendo una túnica blanca junto a una brillante armadura dorada, su cabello era grisáceo con un tono blanco, con una barba corta.

—Y les dejaré esto... Dime realmente estas seguro de hacer esto por mi? —le pregunto dándose la vuelta para verlo cara a cara.

—Claro que si, mi tiempo llego a su fin hace mucho pero aun así mis hijos siguen su camino, muchos de ellos siguen un camino de fe y se esperanza a pesar de todo... Yo no puedo volver allá... Aunque reúna más poder no podré volver... —aclaro, sus palabras traían paz y tranquilidad al caballero— Sparda, la cuestión es si tú estas seguro de hacer esto —le pregunto de forma indirecta pues sentía duda e inseguridad en el corazón de aquel caballero, que era la misma leyenda, el Caballero Oscuro Legendario Sparda.

—Dante y Virgilio... Son mis hijos —respondió con orgullo, pero sin mostrar falta de respeto a su compañero— Haría lo que fuera por ellos... Igualmente mi tiempo junto a mi historia llego a su fin hace mucho tiempo, estoy segurode lo que hago —aclaro dándole la respuesta, aunque fue de forma indirecta.

—Entonces... Es hora de actuar Sparda, Fuiste de mucha ayuda contra tu antiguo soberano, por ti supe finalmente que hasta un demonio creado en las profundidades del infierno podía tener sentimientos, este será... Mi último regalo —suspiro aun mostrando una sutil sonrisa— Aunque hay otra cuestión, estas seguro de dejarles "eso"...? —pregunto con mayor seriedad.

—Fue la causa de mí exilio a este mundo... Pero se que el los podrán manejarlo, el poder de la Sacred Gear... —sus ojos brillaron en un tenue color rojizo recordando, en sus pupilas se veía la imagen de una gigantesco dragón de 2 cabezas, cuyas llamas negras ardían con mayor intensidad que el mismo infierno, y de aspecto imponente cuya silueta podía causar terror el mismo Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

El dragón cuyas 2 cabezas se atacaban la una a la otra, al parecer no se llevaban bien y cuya existencia había quedado completamente olvidada... Hasta el día de hoy.

—Así que te volviste a salir, no?... Y no solo eso sino que ahora tardas por más de 2 horas —hablo una de las encargadas de aquel orfanato, bajando por las escaleras del segundo piso del establecimiento se dirigio hacia la puerta y antes de poder abrir pudo ver a Dante junto a su cachorro— ¡Ahí éstas! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre-...?! —antes de poder seguir su regaño pudo notar que Dante estaba a acompañado por otro niño que era casi su viva imagen, la madre quedó sorprendida y aterrorizada pues noto que este nuevo niño tenía una herida en la cabeza pero su expresión mostraba total indiferencia con su herida.

—¡Señora! —hablo Dante con leve tono infantil— ¡¿También me lo puedo quedar?! —pregunto dando pequeños brinquitos.

"No me puedo creer que accediera a esto..." pensó Dante mirando de reojo al niño que le acompañaba, Vergil, que seguía con esa mirada perdida.

Continuara...


	3. Capítulo 2 - Hermanos

Habían pasado por mucho, una relación cuya base era casi únicamente una rivalidad eterna, despues de años que se encuentran, cual sería la reacción que tendrían ambos ante tal situación.

Dante, el hijo más confiado y atrevido.

Vergil, el hijo más frío y reservado.

Gemelos con la sangre de Sparda corriendo por sus venas, pero para Vergil todo estaba distorsionado pues su resistencia era la de un simple humano, probablemente en el tiempo que Dante había pasado vivo se ha de haber dado cuenta.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —por pocas veces en su vida Dante se puso serio en este encuentro.

—Demasiado diría yo —le respondio Vergil, el peliblanco aún seguía vistiendo solo una manta blanca, el cachorro de Dante lo veía con curiosidad.

Se mantuvo el silencio, el tiempo que había pasado haciéndose a la idea de volver a ver a su hermano había dado resultado, pues Dante logró soportar las ganas de meterle un puñetazo, al igual que Vergil.

—¿Sabes?... Espere este momento los últimos 4 años que estaba consciente pero ahora que estoy aquí, no tengo idea de que decir —aclaro Dante mostrando una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa a lo que su hermano bajo la mirada.

—Clásico de ti —respondió Vergil, tanto su forma de hablar como su expresión no reflejaban emoción alguna.

—Bien... ¿Cuál era el paso 2? —pregunto Dante a lo que sus cachorro se sento sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

—Es en serio? Ahh... Bueno, creo que seria... —Vergil puso su pulgar y el indice sobre su barbilla intentando recordar que era lo que tenían que hacer, no tardaría mucho en recordar.

Minutos después...

De regreso al orfanato.

—¡Señora! —hablo Dante con leve tono infantil— ¡¿También me lo puedo quedar?! —pregunto dando pequeños brinquitos señalando al niño que solo traía una manta como vestidura.

"No me puedo creer que accediera a esto..." pensó Dante mirando de reojo al niño que le acompañaba, Vergil, que seguía con esa mirada perdida.

Ambos habían vuelto al orfanato y Dante presentó a su hermano, obviamente ambos fingirian en parte sus actitud infantil aunque Vergil parecía el mismo que hace unos minutos.

—D-Dante... ¡¿De donde sacaste a ese niño?! —pregunto la encargada con su rostro completamente pálido, el niño tenía una herida en la cabeza, estaba descalzo y si estaba en lo cierto... Solo tenía esa manta como vestimenta.

—Pus... Lo encontré cuando caminaba por los alrededores de la fuente —le respondio el pequeño Dante levantando a su cachorro en brazos.

—Con que lo encontraste... —a la señora le era un poco difícil creer eso, aunque recordó algo que les dijeron hace poco: Los niños casi siempre dicen la verdad.

La señora se acercó a Vergil para verlo un poco más de cerca y a pesar de eso el niño se mostraba un poco inexpresivo, cosa muy rara en cualquier niño de la edad que parecía.

—¡Es cierto! No, Vergil? —le pregunto a lo que el niño peliblanco asintió.

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre? —le pregunto la señora a lo que Dante abrió sus ojos con cierta sorpresa, en el fondo creía que estaba arruinando su mentira— Dante... —la señora se cruzo de brazos mirándolo con sospecha.

"Tarado" pensó Vergil sabía que tenía que actuar.

—Se lo dije yo —habló, a lo que la señora se relajo pues parecía que todo eran cierto.

—Bien... Vergil, ven conmigo a la enfermería, hay que curarte esa herida, darte algo de ropa y también tenemos que hacerte varias preguntas... Dante, ve a tu cuarto, a ti también tendremos que hacerte varias preguntas —dijo la mujer tomando de la mano al niño peliblanco llevandoselo a la enfermería.

Dante se quedó viendo como se iban para luego irse a su cuarto, estar aqui resultaba ser un fastidio para él, pero ahora con su hermano aquí, al menos tendría a un miembro de su familia junto a él.

Pasaron los minutos Dante estaba sobre su cama jugando con su cachorro esperando noticias de su hermano, al cabo de unos minutos se escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta, poco después está se abrió y pudo ver a la señora y su hermano habían llegado.

Vergil ya estaba con ropa, una polera blanca con una chompa negra, unos pantalones de color azul marino y unos tenis blancos, su herida había sido tratada y ahora tenía una venda blanca cubriendo su cabeza, se lo veía un poco molesto pues habían arreglado sus cabello ahora este estaba caído como el de su hermano.

—Muy bien Dante... —hablo la señora cruzándose del brazos, era momento de aclarar ciertas dudas— Es hora de hablar...

Al paso del tiempo la señora hacia pregunta tras pregunta a Dante, cuando sus dudas quedaron aclaradas era momento de dejar ciertas cosas en claro, Vergil se quedaría en el cuarto de Dante, era un cuarto con 2 camas y el niño nunca había tenido un compañero, Vergil al parecer por el golpe a la cabeza no recordaba nada de su familia, solo recordaba su nombre.

Básicamente Vergil se hizo el desmemoriado, y que en el día de mañana vendría un médico a verlo, para revisar su estado de salud.

—Muy bien, eso era todo lo que quería decir —la dama se puso de pie y se dirigio a la puerta, era de noche y tenían que dormir.

—Gracias por todo —dijo el niño que recién se había instalado en el cuarto de Dante, parece que su plan daba resultados.

De inmediato aquella mujer les dio las buenas noches y salió de la habitación dejando a los hermanos solos.

—Esa mujer... —hablo Vergil mirando de reojo a su hermano.

—Es la señora Liz... Una de las mujeres que se encarga del cuidado de los chamaco en este sitio —respondió su hermano y de un salto se volvió a echar sobre su cama.

—Me pregunto... Cómo lograste soportarla todo este tiempo —le dio una pregunta indirecta a lo que Dante respondió.

—Se lo prometí a papá... —al decir estas palabras, Vergil se acomodo de nuevo su cabello hacia atrás mirando a su hermano con curiosidad— Y además quería volver esa cara... —miro de reojo a Vergil, al paso de unos pocos segundos se levanto de su cama para ver a su hermano de frente, era como ver al pasado, el pequeño peliblanco reacciono con confusión, era raro oír eso de su hermano— Para darte un puñetazo... Y ajustar el marcador de una vez por todas —por pocas veces en su vida Vergil mostró una pequeña sonrisa, era como en los viejos tiempos.

—Eso es lo qué he estado esperando —ambos se miraron cara a cara, a pesar de parecer una rivalidad de simples niños, podía sentirse la tensión en el ambiente... Cuantas batallas fueron liberadas. Parecía que el único motivador de Vergil era volver a pelear con su hermano.

—Pero hay que esperar... No puedo invocar siquiera una de mis Devil Arms —Dante suspiro llevando las manos a la nuca, para luego volver a acostarse sobre su cama.

—Espera ¿qué? —reacciono Vergil con sorpresa en ningún momento se le había ocurrido invocar sus armas, tales como Yamato o Beowulf, así que decidió intentarlo, por pocos segundos lo intento y a pesar de concentrarse era inútil.

—¿Qué no lo sabías?... Ah cierto naciste hoy —dijo Dante se forma burlona, esto hizo irritar a su hermano pero a la vez lo hizo sonreír de forma discreta, en parte extraño sus estupideces— Somos "humanos", no más que eso, al menos por ahora —le aclaro haciendo comillas con sus dedos cuando dijo humano, esto solo confirmaba lo que Vergil creía, supongo cuerpo era humano, sus límites habían vuelto a ser los de un humano al igual que el de su hermano— Sabía que debía leer las letras pequeñas del contrato —rechisto de dientes acariciando la cabeza de su perrito que acomodo la cabeza sobre el pecho de Dante.

Vergil molesto dio una patada a la pata de su catre, se había esforzado demasiado en el pasado para obtener tanto poder... Pero ahora tenía nada.

—Bien... ¿Cuál era el "Paso 3"? —pregunto recordando lo que seguía en el plan qué habían diseñado para ellos.

—La verdad es que no creí que llegaría tan lejos jaja —opino Dante haciendo que su hermano suspirara algo molesto de sus ocurrencias además que parecía que no se lo tomaba en serio.

—Algún día me pregunte si madurarias... Ahora se que la respuesta es un no —le respondio esto hizo que Dante riera pues básicamente sacar de las casillas a su hermano era una de sus especialidades.

—Si señor observador y la cama esta hecha de madera sabes?... Pero bueno, supongo que lo unico que podremos hacer es esperar —levanto la mirada viendo al techo a lo que Vergil también se acostó sobre su cama, mirando igual al techo.

—Es difícil creer que me la pase como 7 años acostado sobre un ataud abierto —dijo el hijo mayor de Sparda abriendo sus brazos su mirada parecía perdida.

—Y a mi me es difícil creer que pase una vez más por la edad del biberon jajaja! —incluso Vergil río un poco ante sus palabras, había sido una noche difícil para Vergil.

Era hora de descansar, acomodaron sus sábanas y se echaron a dormir, lo único que podían hacer era esperar.

—Escuche que la mujer te llamó por tu nombre original... ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para que te llamaran así? —pero al preguntar vio a su hermano ya dormido abrazando a su cachorro mismo que también estaba dormido, el niño de pelo blanco suspiro, apago la luz y se acostó de nuevo sobre su cama y volvió a mirar al techo.

"Una nueva oportunidad..." pensó pues recordó su estado, y el de su hermano, poco después se acomodo para dormir tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente las cosas seguirían siendo difíciles para Vergil más por el hecho que realmente vino una doctora y un agente de policía, en la mañana Dante presentó al su hermano como un niño que había aparecido ayer y que probablemente se quedaría ahí, poco después ocurriría la llegada del agente y la doctora.

Después de aquel examen médico general, Liz le pidió al medico que hiciera una prueba de ADN entre Dante y Vergil, era claro que eran gemelos a pesar de que Vergil usaba un estilo de peinado que le daba pequeños aires de madurez.

Dante tuvo una entrevista con el agente de la policía, igual tenía que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas con respecto a Vergil, el hecho de que aparezca un niño desnudo con solo una manta que lo cubría era una hecho qué debía ser investigado.

La doctora al entregar los resultados base acerca de Vergil aclaro que era posible que por el golpe en las cabeza haya perdido una buena parte de su memoria, el agente no pudo interrogar a Vergil pues cuando se entero de esto lo más seguro es que habría sido inútil.

Pasaron los días y las semanas tranquilamente, la policía hizo la respectiva investigación para buscar el paradero original del niño peliblanco, pero sólo era un callejón sin salida, la investigación los llevó a ningún lado, la policía hizo el respectivo papeleo para que Vergil de quedara en el orfanato, pues no había otro lugar donde dejarlo...

Los hijos de Sparda hacían el esfuerzo por llevarse bien, y no llamar la atención, lo normal para ellos, Vergil a penas si hablaba con los niños y los demás encargados del orfanato.

Fue un viernes en la tarde cuando la Señora Liz recibió los resultados del análisis de ADN, esta sin mucha espera se dirigio a su oficina para revisar los análisis, pero ese mismo día había llegado una persona de aspecto misterioso al orfanato.

—Buenas Tardes señora —poco después de que se escuche que alguien toque a la puerta una hermosa y melodiosa voz la interrumpió, Liz miro hacia la puerta y la vio.

Un elegante y hermosa mujer, vistiendo un elegante y raro vestido rojo, su rostro daba la impresión de tener menos de 30 años, joven y delgada y un brillante brazalete que parecía de plata y en ella resaltaba un hermoso diamante rosado.

—Disculpe señorita —Liz se levanto de inmediato ante la dama que tenia aires majestuosos— ¿En que puedo servirle? —pregunto a lo que la dama misteriosa sonrio sutilmente.

Mientras tanto…

"No ganaras en esta ocasión..." pensó Dante sentado en una de las bancas del patio del orfanato, los niños los veían con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto una niña de vestido verde que recién llegaba y noto que todos los niños miraban con sorpresa a Dante y a Vergil, estos estaban sentados en la misma banca mirándose finamente con una expresión fija y determinada.

—Estamos viendo quien parpadea primero, llevan así unos 3 minutos, nadie soporta tanto... —le respondio un niño de cabello corto con emoción, a lo que la niña reacciono con sorpresa e igual se quedó viendo, los hijos de Sparda eran casi un espectáculo cuando competían, el hecho de que no pudieran usar sus poderes por restriccion y por sentido común, hacia que discutieran de forma seguida y como eran niños esto era tierno para los encargados.

—¿Esta segura de su elección, señorita Claudia? Esos niños pueden ser... Un poco problemáticos jeje —no muy lejos en el piso 2 de uno de los pasillos que daba vista al patio, se veían 2 siluetas, era de la misma encargada Liz y la otra era de la misteriosa dama que había llegado, curiosamente el diamante rosado de la brazalete estaba emanando un pequeño brillo

—Claro que si —le respondio mirando fijamente a los niños de cabello blanco— Se ven lindos y parecen hermanos jeje~ —tenía una risa encantadora junto a su actitud carismática había convencido totalmente a Liz para la adopción.

—Muy bien, en unos pocos días estarán listos los trámites señorita Laforeze —le respondio, esto hizo que Claudia la señorita misteriosa sonriera de satisfacción.

—Muchas gracias~ —agradeció aun mirando pero de reojo, Dante y Vergil en su competencia.

Los hijos de Sparda, seguían su competencia, su rivalidad aún seguía latente en lo más profundo de sus corazones, pero lo que no sabían era... El fin del principio.

———

—Dios... Ante mi... —de regreso en el vacío del limbo aquellas 2 personas estaban en frente de 2 llamas intensas, una era de fuego rojo intenso, la otra era de una llamarada azul profundo, pero la llamarada azul irradiaba leves centellas moradas— las almas de mis propios hijos... —hablo el caballero de traje negro, que era nada más y nada menos que el mismo Sparda.

—Si amigo mio, ya están listos para el retorno al mundo humano —dijo su compañero de túnica blanca y una resplandeciente armadura dorada, de largos y majestuosos cabellos blancos.

—Espero que no tengan tantos problemas el uno con el otro —dijo Sparda cruzándose de brazos para luego ver de reojo a aquel personaje... Cuyo nombre era Dios.

—Tengo a alguien esperándolos en el mundo humano, él los guiará y los preparará para lo que tengan que enfrentar... Pero el uso de las Sacred Gear Fusion... Tendrán que aprenderlas por si solos —aclaro aquel personaje, mirando al igual que Sparda detenidamente las almas de Dante y Vergil.

—Tengo que hablar con ellos —Sparda suspiro y dio un paso al frente, había llegado el momento... De encarar a sus hijos.

Continuara.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Operación: Recuperacion

¿Cómo descansar?

Se preguntaba Vergil mirando hacia el techo de su nuevo cuarto individual, era mediano y las cosas que había traído en su equipaje a penas si llenaban algo los armarios.

Estar en una casa donde probablemente no debería estar generaba incertidumbre en el niño, pero no dudo más y cerró los ojos intentando dormir, al final pudo lograrlo y Vergil descanso tranquilamente.

Dante era otra historia, no le fue difícil dormir como tronco en su nueva cama, sus cosas seguían en su maleta, no más que lo basico había salido de esa maleta.

Este sería su primer dia en esa casa... Junto con aquella dama que los había adoptado, no pasaban de las 10 de la noche y ella se encontraba en su sofá tomando té tranquilamente, mirando hacia las llamas de la chimenea de la sala, sobre la mesita estaban un papel que le había dado la señora Liz, encargada de aquel orfanato donde estaban los niños.

Su casa era relativamente grande por lo cual ellos habían deducido que la dama en cuestión ganaba una buena cantidad de dinero, en ningún momento vieron a un hombre con ella... Al parecer era soltera.

Los sueños suelen ser ambiguos... Pueden traernos recuerdos o ser completamente abstractos, uno no puede entenderlo bien, pero para el hijo de Sparda... Era momento de recordar uno de los momentos que marcó su vida.

Con la mirada baja, viendo concreto blanco dando pequeños pasos lograba ver sus manos, vistiendo su clásica gabardina azul, pero estaba cubierto por una túnica café.

No podia levantar la vista así que solo uso sus ojos para ver a donde lo llevaban sus pies.

Caminando en contrariedad con un grupo de personas que llevaban ropas elegantes y una capucha blanca era lo que los distinguían.

(Imagen del cómic Fan-made "Before it ends")

Su mirada se hizo más borrosa a medida que se alejaba de aquella chica de vestido rojo, y cuando pudo levantar la mirada la luz del sol lo dejó enceguecido y había acabado... Abrió sus ojos, el sueño había terminado.

Ya era de día...

—Ugh... —se levanto soltando un boztezo, parecía muy temprano así que volvió a acostarse pero no pudo volver a dormir— Mejor me levantaré —no dijo más, pasando una media hora salio de la cama, trataba de dejar de pensar en aquel sueño— Dante? —entro al cuarto de sus hermano que seguía durmiendo como tronco este entro dentro de su cuarto y sin mucho pensarlo tomo una almohada— Despierta tarado! —le metería un almohadaso en la cara, Dante estaba durmiendo en una orilla y por el golpe este cayó al piso.

—Agh... Oye que te traes?! —pregunto Dante molesto pues lo levantaron de golpe, literalmente, en el piso su cachorro se acerco y le dio un lenguetazo en la cara.

—No es tiempo para dormir, ya es de mañana —Vergil dejo la almohada sobre la cama y miro a su hermano botado aún en el piso

—¡Pero no quiero ir a la escuela! —este hizo una tierna pataleta.

—Ni siquiera vas a la escuela —le respondio con una gota de sudor pasando por su nuca.

—Ah buen punto —Dante se puso a pensar cosa que Vergil consideró un milagro, acto seguido ambos salieron del cuarto pero el cachorro de Dante se quedó echado sobre la alfombra— Hay que prepararnos para lo que viene no? —aclaro, sin armas ni resistencia, ahora libres del peso del orfanato que casi siempre los tenía vigilados podían prepararse a nivel físico.

—Si, y crees que ella?... —hizo una pregunta abierta, si ella estaba involucrada o si solo era una mera humana.

—Hay que esperar indicios —respondió Dante llevando las manos a la nuca, ambos se tenían que presentar de forma más personal y directa ante la señorita que los había adoptado.

Ella estaba sentada en la sala, vistiendo una blusa negra una falda mediana de color morado, su largo cabello rubio traía recuerdos a los niños, tomando una taza del chocolate caliente, cuando noto la presencia de los chicos esta sonrio calidamente.

—¡Oh! Ya despertaron, Creí que seguirían dormidos por un tiempo más —en esto Dante lanzó una mirada de enojo a su hermano, a lo que Vergil respondió con una sonrisa burlona, la señorita se levantó dejando su taza sobre la mesita— Bueno les preparare el desayuno —dijo mirándolos con cierta ternura maternal, esto bajo la guardia de los chicos pues parecía que ella solo quería tener unos hijos que cuidar, ellos no se podían negar, a pesar de que solo existia una mujer que fue su verdadera madre.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Dante parándose de puntillas por pocos segundos, Vergil seguía manteniendo el silencio.

—Pueden llamarme como quieran chicos —dijo yendo a la cocina, era un poco raro para ellos tomar confianza con una desconocida— Pero me presentaré... Mi nombre es Claudia Laforeze —sonreía sirviendo los desayunos de los chicos, los hermanos se sentaron a la mesa y la veían, Vergil la analizaba para ver si tenía algo diferente.

—B-bueno, podemos llamarte ma? —pregunto Dante a lo que Claudia asintió mostrando aún su cálida sonrisa.

—Claro que si, Dante no? —pregunto para confirmar los nombres de los niños, pues estos eran gemelos y era difícil diferenciarlos, Vergil al recordarlo echo su cabello hacia atrás para crear una diferencia física entre ambos— Y tú debes ser Vergil —miro hacia el peliblanco, a lo que aquel chico asintió sin decir una palabra.

—Mmmm chocolate caliente —dijo Dante cuando le sirvieron su desayuno, estaba un poco harto de la comida repetida del orfanato, había ocasiones en las que podía comer pizza razón por las cual no se quejaba, tomo la taza y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

—Cuéntenme de ustedes —dijo Claudia sentándose a la mesa junto a ellos, a lo que ambos la vieron y se pusieron a pensar.

Por un buen rato tanto Dante como Vergil le explicaron a Claudia acerca de ellos, como habían llegado cada uno a aquel lugar, como sé llevaban con las personas a cargo y con otros niños, algo que no tenían que explicar era como se llevaban el uno con el otro, eso ella pudo notar que no iba muy bien.

—Ya veo... Aunque no sorprende el hecho que son hermanos —ni bien dijo esto, Vergil la miro con cierta sorpresa, cómo confirmó que eran hermanos? Sus rostros eran parecidos formando una creencia de que realmente eran hermanos, además que no sabían que Liz hacer tiempo les había mandado a hacer un examen de ADN.

—Eh?... Y cómo lo supo? —pregunto Dante con cierto tono inocente, este chico era todo un actor puesto que realmente parecía un niño despistado de 8 años.

—Porque son casi iguales —Claudia sonrio y acaricio la cabeza de ambos niños, sea la parte de niño en su interior Dante se dejó acariciar pero Vergil alejo su cabeza algo desconfiado, pero al final se dejo acariciar.

Los hermanos tenían que ocultar su identidad, Claudia parecía una chica normal que quería sentir ser madre y eso en parte no podían negarse lo, tenían una nueva oportunidad, no?

Poco después comenzaron a hablar, ella aclaro que los incribiria a una escuela, esto desagrado a ambos pero no se negaron, Dante odiaba la escuela y Vergil se sentía algo patético por ir a la escuela de nuevo.

Aclaradas ciertas cosas los niños regresaron a sus cuartos, pero fueron al cuarto de Dante, ahí se pondrían a hablar de cual sería el plan.

—Muy bien, mientras llega aquella persona que esperamos, tenemos que recuperar nuestra fuerza mientras tanto —dijo Vergil, ambos estaban arreglando el cuarto de Dante pues no estaba acomodado nada a su gusto.

—Bueno, no podemos llamar a nuestras armas, eso es un problema... —Dante desempacaba sus cosas sin cuidado pues todo lo lanzaba sobre la cama.

—Entonces tenemos que entrenar a nivel físico —opino Vergil, recordó que su integridad era la de un simplemente humano, esto era el problema más grande hasta ahora— Pero sin despertar nuestros poderes

—¿Eh?... ¿Por qué? —pregunto Dante buscando a su perro.

—¿No te dijeron?... —le pregunto, siendo este un llamado para que Dante recordará un momento en específico.

—Emmm... —Dante se quedó quieto por unos minutos pensando, hasta que reacciono— Cierto, lo último que necesitamos es una facción de ángeles o demonios o ángeles caídos buscandonos —aclaro, Dante no podía tomarse esto a broma, si en su estado actual se encontraban con alguna de esas razas estarían perdidos.

—Muy bien Dante, he aquí comienza... Ahora que podemos —miro a su hermano de forma desafiante, a lo que Dante sonrio ante las palabras de su hermano.

—No me tomará mucho superarte, sabes? —bromeo haciendo que Vergil mostrará una pequeña sonrisa.

—Doy comienzo a la Operación: Recuperación —dijo mostrando su puño de forma determinada, su poder demoníaco estaba dormido, era imposible creer que no lo poseían puesto que esto sería la ruina.

Los hermanos se las arreglarian para pasar como niños comunes, Vergil encontró un punto del día a día en el cuál ambos podían desarrollar su físico, por medio de un entrenamiento que iría progresando en su dificultad.

Uno de los problemas más grandes que Dante se había encontrado en mucho tiempo... Fue estudiar, como nunca fueron a una escuela se veian obligados a hacer un examen para comprobar a que grado los incluirían.

Lo último que necesitaba era que lo lanzarán al preescolar... Así que con todas las fuerzas que tenia se puso a estudiar, obvio con ayuda de Vergil, al final ambos lograron entrar al mismo curso, era el adecuado para su edad.

Pasaron los años poco a poco, era difícil forzar sus cuerpos más allá del límite de su edad, pero de algún modo lo lograban, algo que sin duda sorprendía a Vergil era que a pesar de que su cuerpo se desarrollaba poco a poco era que seguían creciendo.

Su relación con la madre adoptiva había mejorado, a pesar de para ambos nadie podría reemplazar a su verdadera madre... Le agarraron cariño.

Vergil había aprendido que si un niño entrenaba a corta edad de forma constante, su estatura se mantendría y no crecerian (creo que es lo que paso con Krilin :v, no me acuerdo bien)

A pesar de parecer que su cuerpo no desarrollaba mucho músculo, su fuerza y agilidad subia de forma lenta pero constante, en la escuela no había mucha diferencia, presentarse como hermanos siendo Vergil y Dante Laforeze, al principio fue difícil pero en parte Dante disfrutaba conocer amigos nuevos.

Con el paso de los años Vergil se dedico a investigar si aún existían las leyendas entre los humanos, de demonios o ángeles, pero fue inútil, no encontró nada, ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrar datos acerca de su padre pues ellos se lo habían dicho, habían pasado miles de años desde aquel día...

Cuando Dante se enfrento al Nelo Angelo.

Cuando cumplieron los 12 años ambos tenían ya una reputación formada junto a sus personalidades reveladas, Vergil alguien reservado y no de mucha confianza... Dante, el chico buena onda que siempre se metía en problemas, pocas veces se tomaba las cosas en serio.

Seria en este punto cuando ambos lo volvieron a ver, de regreso a casa después de un día de "estudio" estos por el parque se la encontrarían nuevamente.

—Muy bien, si en esta ocasión nuestro entrenamiento consistirá en subir esa montaña de... —hablaba Vergil con una lista bien organizada en su mano, hasta que sus ojos se encontrarían con aquella luz.

—Pan comido jaja luego que sigue?... Vergil? —este se mostró algo confundido porque su hermano se había callado sin razón alguna hasta que él también lo vio, en un callejon estaba esa misma luz que vio cuando eran niños, esa luz rosada...

—¡Vamos!... Tal vez sea lo que hemos estado esperando —dijo Vergil acercándose a la luz que poco a poco se alejaba, los guiaba una vez más?

Sin discutir Dante se puso a seguir aquella luz a paso veloz, cuando se dieron cuenta que los llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad estos se emocionaron pues se encontrarían con aquel personaje...

—Bien... ¿a donde se fue? —se pregunto Dante subiendo una colina a las afueras de la ciudad donde estos vivían, ellos habían quedado fuera de la vista de toda la ciudad por los árboles y el ambiente— Bien... Estaba aquí cuando- ahí te voy San Pedro!! —grito cayendo en un agujero que estaba oculto por el follaje.

—¡¡Dante!!... —grito Vergil acercándose a aquel agujero donde cayó au hermano— ¿Sigues con vida? —pregunto acercando su rostro para ver dentro de aquel hoyo, sin mucho pensarlo este le lanzó dentro.

Cuando cayó vio a su hermano boca abajo contra el piso.

—Au... Esto no me lo esperaba sabes? —aclaro intentando levantarse del piso, la caída era de unos 5 metros pero al caer ambos no se notaron adoloridos a diferencia de Dante que casi cae de cara al piso.

Por lo cual su resistencia estaba creciendo, pero ahora era importante saber donde estaban, Vergil miró a su alrededor mientras su hermano se limpiaba el uniforme.

Era una especie de ruina abandonada, pues el lugar estaba hecho de ladrillos gastados y cubiertos de raíces, cuando se adentraron más en las profundidades de aquel pasillo notaron que todo se veía más y más arreglado.

—¿Esto es lo que buscabamos? —pregunto Dante, ambos caminaban con cuidado por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una gran habitación abandonada, parecía el vestíbulo de un castillo.

—Precisamente... —se escucho una voz, esto alertó a ambos y se pusieron en guardia.

—¿Quien...? —pregunto Vergil pero fue interrumpido por la misma voz.

—Es un honor conocer a los hijos de Sparda —se escucharon pasos provenientes del piso de arriba bajando las escaleras del segundo piso— Dante y Vergil Sparda —hablo aquella persona, digo persona porque parecía una persona común, a diferencia de la ropa que este traia...

Tanto Dante como Vergil sintieron un aura de pesadez viniendo de aquel sujeto, al notar que aquel sujeto sabía de su nombre estos bajaron la guardia pero aún desconfiando de él.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto el hijo mayor de Sparda dando un paso al frente a lo que su hermano veía como estaba arreglado y en buen estado a pesar de que estaba bajo tierra.

—Mi nombre es Hector Laforeze... —el apellido... Esto sorprendio a los chicos.

—L-Laforeze...?

—Exacto mis niños —escucharon una voz detras suyo y la vieron, era su madrastra, mostrando una dulce sonrisa— Jeje... Perdón por ocultarles la verdad por mucho tiempo —esta puso la mano sobre su pecho un poco desanimada pues había ocultado la verdad por mucho tiempo... Algo que sin duda llamó la atención fue su pulsera... Esta brillaba con una luz rosada, acaso ella era?

—¿Cómo es posible? —pregunto Vergil aún algo impactado, pero ella se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza, en el tiempo que había pasado junto a ella, tenía una imagen materna... Nunca podría reemplazar a Eva, pero en el fondo era una de las cosas que más anhelaba.

—Es momento de explicarles... —dijo Hector— Hace muchos milenios escuche el llamado del mismo Dios, necesitaba de mi ayuda... Me llamó pues necesitaba de mi poder, siendo el único que puede manejarlo además de mis esclavos... Lo necesitaba en un futuro, me dio un don que cualquiera consideraría una maldición, la juventud eterna... Así espero por mucho tiempo vigilando en mi letargo el mundo, desde el momento de su primer encuentro —hablaba de ellos a lo que ambos recordaban lo ocurrido en Temen Ni Gru— hasta el último —ambos recordaría la batalla cuando Vergil fue convertido en Nelo Angelo, aunque Vergil disimulo que no recordaba aquel enfrentamiento.

—Mi maestro espero por muchos años oculto en su letargo bajo tierra, lo acompañe al mismo tiempo que vigilaba el mundo humano... —hablaba Claudia moviendo el fleco de su largo cabello.

—Incluso sobrevivimos a la Gran Guerra... Ocultos bajo una barrera, vimos el mundo sumirse en tinieblas... Y cuando ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos hicieron las paces para dar luz verde a nueva vida en la tierra... La humanidad surgió una vez más... Y poco después, llegó lo que tanto esperaba... El llamado de Dios —Dante y Vergil se sentaron mirando con curiosidad a aquel sujeto que narraba en pocas palabras lo que había pasado en este tiempo— Me pidió que preparará 2 recipientes, cuando me dio las especificaciones...

—Nos pusimos manos a la obra —hablo Claudia con una orgullosa sonrisa, Vergil y Dante tenían la mente abierta, eran hijos de Sparda y pocas cosas los sorprendían.

—Creamos los recipientes para las almas de los hijos de Sparda, los recipientes que sean capaces de asimilar la antigua forma que tenían... Un cuerpo humano no hubiera soportado la transición y el exponencial crecimiento de poder —eso aclaro el porqué Vergil había despertado en un altar abandonado y no en un hospital, digo, llego a creer que renaceria en un cuerpo diferente de un niño al azar... Pero no fue asi.

—Bien... —Dante puso las manos en sus caderas intentando procesar todo lo que le habían dicho— Me dices que tú eres la persona que... Dios nos dijo que nos esperaría? —pregunto mirando hacia el piso.

—Precisamente... —le respondio Hector.

—Muy bien... —Vergil sabía que podía tener confianza en esa persona pues tenía relacion alguna con su madrastra— Comienza la fase 2 de la Operación: Recuperación —Dante entendía de lo que hablaba, si querían volver a su antigua gloria, tendrían que esforzarse.

Tomaría tiempo... Pero recuperarían sus poderes y sus armas eventualmente, ahora podrían estar seguros más ahora que se encontraron con Hector.

Continuara...

Este fanfic fue traído de Wattpad y adaptado ligeramente, bajo un fic del mismo nombre.

Gracias por su apoyo.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Parte 1: Reunión

Tiempo después, en una tarde de otoño... Las espadas chocaban con fiereza, una espada larga contra una katana, a pesar de que los movimientos eran relativamente lentos pero la fuerza era enorme para cada movimiento, Dante y Vergil... Los hermanos luchaban el uno contra el otro.

Dante empuñaba la espada con la que había acabado con cientos de demonios **Rebellion**.

Vergil empuñaba la espada con la cual el mismo Sparda había sellado el mundo demoníaco **Yamato**

El metal chocaba de forma violenta a pesar de que lucían cansados, los hijos de Sparda peleaban mientras 2 personas los veían... Una chica de cabello rubio que llevaba un vestido rojo carmesí. Un hombre de cabello largo peliblanco, cuyo traje era un uniforme antiguo con una cresta de un dragón negro y blanco en la espalda... Ellos eran Claudia y Hector.

Ellos los veían fijamente, concentrados en los movimientos de los hermanos.

Dante dio un salto moviendo su espada con fiereza a lo que Vergil bloqueo el ataque, la fuerza hizo que ambos retrocedieran, pero Dante se recupero rápidamente y le dio una estocada, Vergil simplemente levantó la hoja de la Yamato para bloquear la estocada, pero el empuje fue tan fuerte que cayó de espaldas unos pocos metros atras.

—Fuuu... Punto para Dante, te ganó por uno —le dijo su hermano levantando su mano con su dedo índice, jadeaba cansado y un poco fatigado, a lo que Vergil se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo usando su espada como apoyo.

—Se nota que no sabes contar... Estamos empatados —decía entre suspiros, a lo que Dante se dejaba caer al piso, era necesario descansar aunque sea unos minutos.

Había pasado tiempo desde que los hermanos finalmente conocieron a aquella persona que los esperaba para prepararlos para la amenaza que debían luchar en un futuro no muy lejano.

Pero había un pequeño temor en el corazón de Claudia que crecia con el pasar del tiempo, Hector noto esto y ya sabía cuál era su temor.

—¿Han crecido mucho no? —hablo ella mientras veían a los hermanos tomando un respiro.

—Si... Creo que puede ser un problema —miro a los hermanos, a pesar de que se encontraban bajo tierra en la gruta donde Hector residía, mismo que estaba cubierto por un escudo que ocultaba la energía de él, Claudia y los hermanos Sparda.

—Si, Valaquia esta en vigilia por los ángeles y... —decía Claudia, estaban en zona dominada por ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos eran pocos por el país.

—Hmmm... Lo último que necesitamos a ángeles en busca de la muerte de los Sparda —dijo mirando a los chicos, ellos necesitan más entrenamiento para poder defenderse de forma exitosa ante los ángeles, además que los ataques y armas que poseían estos eran mortales para los demonios.

—Bueno, no recuerdas que tenias también una gruta oculta en Japón? —pregunto Claudia de forma pensativa, Hector asintió y notaron que Dante y Vergil se levantaron una vez más, para seguir con su enfrentamiento.

—Ir allá es una opción para ambos, demonios incluidos los descendientes de los 4 pilares se encuentran ahí... —pensó Hector tal vez ellos si algún día se enteran que los chicos son demonios tal vez los confundan con demonios comunes, ventaja a largo plazo.

—Muy bien, entonces dejamelo a mi, veré que lugar puede ser el más adecuado para continuar con su surgimiento libremente... —dijo Claudia en tono orgulloso, ella conocía mucho más del mundo exterior así que esto no sería difícil para ella.

—Muy bien te lo dejo, lo último que necesitamos es estar en la mira del Ángel Michael... —Hector hablaba en tono serio, notando que los hermanos volvían a pelear de forma violenta pero aún así... Lo disfrutaban.

Pero había que aclarar algo, tiempo atrás...

El mismo día del encuentro, cuando Dante y Vergil se encontraron cara a cara con Hector estos tenían mil preguntas por hacer, varias dudas por ser respondidas pero poco después de que el hombre de cabello blanco les explicara la situación, ambos coincidieron en hacer la misma pregunta.

—Bien, dejando las cosas claras... —decía Vergil pero entonces ambos dijeron al unísono— ¿Donde está Rebellion/Yamato? —ni bien lo preguntaron estos se miraron el uno al otro.

Claudia río pues era algo que se esperaba de ellos, y Hector no dudo en responderles.

—Poco después de sus respectivos decesos... Claudia se encargo de recuperar el armamento que poseían ambos —los 3 miraron a Claudia a lo que ella les saludo con la mano mostrando una tierna sonrisa— Vergil... —Hector movió sus manos haciendo aparecer una nube azul con pequeñas centellas... En pocos segundos había aparecido **Yamato** guardada en su vaina.

Vergil se acerco con sorpresa, mirando la espada mostrándole el recuerdo de su pasado, Hector le mostró la espada para que la tomara y esta sin duda alguna la tomó... Cuando blandio la espada, noto el poder que irradiaba, no era falsa, era realmente **Yamato**.

—¡Ey! ¿Y para mi? —pregunto Dante sintiendose excluido.

—Descuida, recupere tu armamento básico —esto hizo sonreír a Dante, de inmediato Hector levantó ambas manos, en su mano derecha apareció **Rebellion** en bajo destello.

En la izquierda, colgando de su pulgar estaban 2 pistolas de un tamaño considerable **Ebony y Ibory**

Dante tomo sus armas con una gran sonrisa, en el fondo si las había extrañado, más allá de ser un recuerdo pues en ellas estaba la imagen de su madre y la qué había forjado tales arma, le había tomado cierto cariño a sus armas.

—Awww también las extrañé —dio un pequeño beso a sus armas y a su espada, técnicamente no las había visto en miles de años así que era comprensible.

Poco después de esto Hector sería un libro abierto con ellos, estaria dispuesto a responder a cualquier pregunta que ellos le hicieran, obviamente con ciertas restricciones.

Ese fue un día que marcaría el primer paso para el regreso triunfal de los Sparda.

En este tiempo que sería poco más de 1 año, Hector les pondría un entrenamiento a ambos, siendo muy estricto, pero en un principio sería algo bajo puesto que el nivel de los hermanos a penas superaba los de un humano.

—¿Por qué siento que esto será más difícil de lo que creo? —pregunto Dante pasando los 2 días de haberse conocido con Hector, tanto Dante como Vergil notaron que su manejo con ambas espadas era menos fluido y más tosco.

—Puesto que necesitan traer de regreso el poder de su linaje... —respondió Hector siendo seguida por Claudia, ella también sería testigo del entrenamiento que tomaban los hermanos.

Claudia mostró su potencial mágico, usando su poder para curar a los hijos de Sparda de forma rápida y efectiva. Hector dijo que ella era una hechicera, poderosa y habilidosa cuya edad era casi la misma que la suya. Destacándose en el campo de maldiciones y curaciones, además ella vivía como una persona normal, no tan normal pues era alguien que vivía con más lujos que la gente normal.

Aburrida de estar siempre en el letargo... Salió al mundo para vivir como una humana oculta a la vista de ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos

Hermosa, un poco reservada, pero leal y sincera, de cabello dorado cuya sonrisa daba esperanza y emoción, ella era Claudia Laforeze. Pero volviendo al tema principal...

—Tengo una medida que yo cree para calcular el nivel de habilidad que ustedes poseen... —dijo Hector, estaba de brazos cruzados viendolos fijamente a una distancia segura.

—¿En serio? —pregunto con cierta sorpresa Dante, nunca sabía su nivel de poder y habilidad a ciencia cierta, solo sabía que era poderoso a medida vencía a cada enemigo que se le cruzaba en su camino.

—Si, Dante cuando tu moriste... Estabas en los bordes de alcanzar el Nivel 7 de poder y habilidad, Vergil, cuando caíste ante Mundus estabas a punto de alcanzar el Nivel 4 —dijo con cierto orgullo.

—Guau —dijo Dante viendo sus manos algo incrédulo del poder que alguna vez poseia.

—Y ahora, ¿en qué nivel estamos? —pregunto Vergil con cierta curiosidad por saber su poder, Hector abrió los ojos y pronunció con seriedad.

—Nivel 0 —esto borro la sonrisa de Dante y bajo los ánimos de Vergil de forma estrepitosa.

—Soy patético —dijo Vergil mirando al piso, parecía un poco triste y deprimido, para él, el poder lo era todo.

—Descuiden, el cuerpo que Claudia y yo forjamos para ustedes esta hecho para acceder a esos niveles de poder e incluso superiores... —aclaro, puesto que un cuerpo humano se haría trisas si llegaba al nivel de poder que tenia Vergil cuando cayó.

—Para eso estamos nosotros chicos, los apoyaremos y entrenaremos para alcanzar y superar esos niveles de poder —dijo Claudia acercándose a ellos para levantarles los ánimos.

—Fuu... Muy bien —Vergil dejo de lamentarse y se puso de pie, era momento de esforzarse una vez más, además no iba a dejar que Dante lo sobrepasara.

Desde ese día... Ambos entrenarian duramente y a la vez vivirían como chicos normales pasando parte de su tiempo estudiando y relajándose, era una forma de bajar el estrés del entrenamiento que tenían.

De regreso al presente...

Dante y Vergil habían terminado el entrenamiento del día, Hector se acercó a ellos y específico los puntos que irían mejorando en futuros encuentros.

—Bien... Además —Hector tendría que informarles qué moverán todo su lugar de entrenamiento— Tengo que informarles que Claudia y yo decidimos en mudar todo a Japón —dijo algo tranquilo, obviamente esto sorprendió a ambos.

—¿What?... ¿Por qué? —pregunto Dante usando su espada como un baston.

—Puesto que sus poderes comenzarán a mostrarse más a la luz, lo último que necesitan es tener a ángeles vigilandolos... Además la mayor parte de Europa está bajo el control de Ángeles —aclaro, ambos entendieron la situación y asintieron aceptaron la movida que iban a tomar.

Por ahora el entrenamiento había terminado y podían retirarse a su casa junto a Claudia, Hector siempre residiria en su gruta bajo tierra, siempre mantenía todo ordenado y limpio así que no tenía problema.

Llegando el dia de la mudanza, los hermanos y Claudia irían como personas normales, yendo en un avión a Japón, donde Hector los esperaría, pocas veces mostraba su rostro al público pero está vez lo haría.

—Muy bien... —dijo Vergil, estaban en la terminal de aviones esperando la llamada para su avión, tanto él cómo su hermano traían sus maletas— Se puede saber a dónde iremos a vivir? —pregunto a lo que Claudia respondió.

—A una zona que yo misma elegí, ahora estoy pensando en donde inscribirlos —esto hizo qué Dante rodará sus ojos, le molestaba la idea de estudiar pero no tenía muchos problemas, su hermano era aplicado y muy listo así que, ventaja para él, pero en esta ocasión estaba algo nervioso Vergil noto esto.

—Y a ti que te pasa? —le pregunto haciendo referencia al nerviosismo que traía su hermano.

—N-nada, solo... Hace poco que recordé algo —este recuerdo iría tiempo atras, pues se remontaria al tiempo en el cual... Se había reencontrado con su padre.

Dante estaba flotando en un vacío infinito, a su alrededor no veía más que oscuridad, un plano donde solo flotaba y flotaba, este estaba aburrido silbando una tonada pegasosa... Hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

—Este sitio puede ser aburrido no hijo? —está voz era de un hombre de tono fuerte relativamente viejo.

—A-ah... Quien anda ahí?! Eres él de la pizza? Y si es así cómo llegaste aquí? —pregunto girando para ver quien hablaba hasta que lo vio, un hombre de largo cabello blanco, barba y bigote arreglados del mismo color pero un poco más grisaseo, vistiendo una larga túnica adornada con detalles dorados que brillaban alumbrando entre la oscuridad... Con una aureola en su espalda, esta tenía un patrón, haciéndola diferente y única a las aureolas que se conocían en libros e imágenes.

—Pronto sabrás la respuesta hijo... —le respondio en un tono pacifico, dando confianza a Dante de que no se trataba de alguien malo.

—Guau... Eres la primera persona que veo en este sitio, pareces un ángel y toda la cosa, o me volví loco?... —se pregunto mientras giraba a su alrededor, miraba fijamente a aquella persona que con sólo sonreír calmaba su espíritu y traía algo de paz a su alma.

—No estas loco, hijo —le dijo sin dejar de mostrar su cálida sonrisa.

—¿Hijo?... No mames, ni eres mi padre —dijo levantando una ceja, estando de cabeza.

—Todos aquellos producto de la creación, sean humanos o demonios son mis hijos —le respondio sin dejar de lado su tranquilidad.

—Espera, humanos? demonios? Hijos? —esto hizo que su mente se pusiera en acción y pensará, la aureola, su aura de paz, su aspecto y su actitud— Acaso... Eres dios? —pregunto algo sorprendido de saber la respuesta.

—El mismo...

—¡Oh por di...! ¡Oh por TÚ! Siempre creí que solo eras alguien viejo, barbudo y con sotana —reacciono sorprendido pero a pesar de estar en frente del creador no dejaba de lado su actitud.

—Es la imagen que los humanos tienen de mi, a pesar de vigilarlos desconozco la razón por la cual tienen esa imagen de mi —respondió rascándose la frente, aprovechando movió los pocos mechones de cabello que estaban en su frente.

—Guau, ni en mi vida y muerte imagine qué conocería al creador, curioso... Dices que incluso demonios son hijos tuyos, entonces... Mundus sería tu hijo —opino poniendo las manos en la nuca.

—En realidad lo es... Cuando lo cree di una gran parte de mi poder para crearlo, y me ayudara a mantener la paz entre los humanos y el mundo—aclaro mirando a Dante, era curioso... A pesar de tener al creador en frente suyo no dejaba su clásica actitud— Pero... Desconozco que fue lo que lo corrompió, y se revelo en contra mía y de los humanos... —se notaba tristeza en sus palabras, Mundus había traído muerte consigo en contra suya y de los humanos.

—El equilibrio supongo, y fue mi padre quien ayudó no? —añadió Dante en esta ocasión se notaba la seriedad al mencionar a su padre.

—Efectivamente... —una tercera voz se escucho, esta estaba detrás de Dante, esto lo saco de su zona del confort, Dios solo cerró sus ojos al escucharlo y bajo la mirada, sabía lo que pasaría cuando Dante se diera la vuelta.

Para el chico esa voz le resultaria familiar, pero sin dudarlo se daría la vuelta para verlo.

Entre la oscuridad, la silueta de un hombre en un traje, poco a poco se revelaría ante la luz que vestía un traje victoriano de color púrpura, de cabello blanco y un monóculo.

—...P-pa... —hablaba Dante, ante el estaba su padre, el mismo caballero demoníaco que había derrotado a Mundus y sellado a Argosax, fue raro ver como la actitud burlona que traía se desvanecía cuando vio a su padre— P-papá?

—Lo soy hijo —respondió el caballero acercándose más a su hijo que parecía en shock, supongo que nunca creyó que vería a su padre. Dios pudo sentir el rencor que emanaba del interior de Dante.

Al acto al ver a su padre acercándose, llevó su puño derecho hacia atrás dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, Sparda noto esto pero aún así siguió.

—Eres un... —Fue cuando Dante lanzó el golpe, de un movimiento rápido lo esquivo y le dio un abrazo a su hijo. Dante pataleo ocultando la mirada entre su cabello— ¡Sueltame! Tú mal-... Nos dejaste solos!

—Tranquilo... Siento haberlos dejado, como lo siento, siento haber dejado sola a tu madre, a tu hermano, y a ti... Lo siento —suspiro a pesar de ser un demonio antiguo, tenia sentimientos— estoy feliz de volver a verte —las palabras que decía, se sentía la angustia y la tristeza, hacían que poco a poco Dante se calmara y dejara de intentar zafarse del abrazo.

Cuando el silencio predominó por completo, Dante correspondio al abrazo, sin decir alguna palabra, finalmente pudo abrazar a su padre, a lo que Dios río disimuladamente, feliz de que su amigo pueda ver una última vez a su hijo.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Dante... —dijo Sparda, pues él había sido testigo de cómo su propio hijo dio su vida para acabar con una amenaza, Dante sólo mantuvo el silencio disfrutando del cálido abrazo.

Poco tiempo después cuando llegó el momento de hablar y aclarar todo lo que pasaba...

—¿Qué los trae a mi acogedor vacío sin fin?... Y díganme que trajeron pizza porque no como nada desde que estoy aqui — nuevamente relajado como si estuviera echado en un sofá.

—Los hechos hijo... —hablo Dios esto confundió a Dante pues no sabia a lo que se refería— Deja que me explique, estas en el limbo... —abrió los brazos mostrando su alrededor— Un mundo donde las almas que no pueden descansar residen casi por toda la eternidad... Tu padre y yo, residimos aquí... —dijo haciendo que Dante abriera un ojo despertando su curiosidad, pero fue cuando el caballero de traje victoriano habló.

—Perdí la vida poco tiempo después de que ustedes cumplan los 5 años... —esto abría la curiosidad en Dante, por qué murió su padre?— Cómo consecuencia de adquirir el poder para derrotar a Mundus, mi vida junto a mí espíritu poco a poco se consumían, cuando selle el mundo demoníaco mi poder se iba poco a poco al igual que mi tiempo de vida se acortaba más y más... Hasta que finalmente llego el día... —a la mente de Sparda llego el recuerdo del día que su alma no pudo mantenerse más al igual que su cuerpo. Convirtiendose en mariposa negras que se desvanecian con la brisa del viento— Perdón por dejarlos...

Dante miró a su padre inflando las mejillas, a pesar de que las palabras de su padre parecían del tono de Vergil eran sinceras.

—Te perdono viejo —movió su cabeza hacia un lado mostrando una sonrisa, Sparda vio a su hijo... Este le respondió con una sonrisa, a pesar de que su hijo era alguien confiado, fresco, atrevido... Estaba orgulloso de él.

—Gracias, pero ahora tenemos que hablar del problema en cuestión hijo —Dante volvió a pensar en el tema, si su padre estaba aquí porque murió...

—Momento que soy lento... Y tú por qué estas aquí?! —pregunto mirando a la imagen de Dios, él suspiro notándose algo nervioso.

—Porque también he muerto... —Le respondio.

—Ah bueno, espera... ¿¡Qué?! —pregunto Dante incapaz de creer que Dios había muerto, la tensión se sentía en el aire, su padre y el creador mismo estaban ante él por una razón, era hora de saber la razón.

Continuara...

Buenas a todos, perdonen si esto se alarga demasiado pero quiero darle un buen desarrollo antes de ir directo a la parte central lo que vendría siendo la primera temporada de High School DxD.

Introduje 2 personajes que vendrían siendo un complemento mayor a esta historia, Hector y Claudia.

Gracias por leer, si lea gusto dejen su voto, un comentario con su opinión, pero sólo con leer me motivan a seguir adelante.


	6. C4P2: Sparda, el Dragón Negro Del Juicio

Una gran interrogante había surgido, qué había pasado para qué Dios haya muerto?

—Tu padre murio cuando cumpliste los 5 años —continuando con lo anterior visto, Dante se había encontrado con el creador y con su padre, por una razón— Pero yo caí varios siglos después... —Dijo a lo que Dante levanto las cejas denotando confusión.

—Momento que soy lento ¿siglos? —pregunto incrédulo que haya dicho tal palabra.

—Si... Llevas aqui miles de años hijo —le aclaro a lo que Dante abrió los ojos del impacto mirando a su padre, él asintió confirmando las palabras del creador.

—Pasaron muchas cosas desde el día de tu muerte... Deja que te lo explique con pocas palabras, que el tiempo que tenemos esta corto... —aclaro su voz, pues lo que tenía que decir era importante— En este sitio el tiempo fluye de manera errática y distinta, a no ser que uno vigile el progreso del mundo real... —Dante intentaba procesar las palabras, a pesar de que le daba un concepto simple era difícil de entender.

—No entiendo... Asuntos internos sabia que le tenían una trampa? Naa mentira... ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?... Meses, años, siglos? —pregunto de forma despreocupada a lo que Sparda sonrio sutilmente al escuchar la broma de su hijo.

—Poco más de 10 mil años —le respondio Sparda acomodando su monóculo, Dante quedó boquiabierto pues a pesar de que había sentido que solo había estado varios años ahí en realidad habían pasado siglos y siglos.

—Poco después de sellar a Mundus en el infierno, el mismo uso el poco poder que le quedaba para forjar 2 cosas, una dimensión más cerca y accesible al mundo humano al igual que a la brecha dimensional... Un plano de rango más bajo que el infierno, el inframundo... Y también forjó la vida de 4 demonios, conocidos en la actualidad como los 4 pilares, Asmodeus, Leviatan, Lucifer y Belzebu... mismos que crearon a la nueva generación de demonios que reside en el mundo humano... —hablo el creador mirando fijamente a Dante noto que este estaba un poco abrumado de saber tal información.

—Siglos después de tu muerte ocurrieron varios cataclismos por manos del hombre mismos que casi acaban con el mundo humano Dante, todo lo que alguna vez conocíste ya no existe... O solo quedan ruinas olvidadas de ellas —le dijo su padre con la mirada baja pues igual para él todo lo que conocía ya no existía.

—P-pero mis amigos... ¿Qué fue de ellos? Estoy seguro qué Trish no se rendiría tan fácil y mucho menos Lucia —dijo Dante recordando la actitud de sus amigas, bueno... hay ocasiones en las cuales querían matarlo pero eran amigos.

—Pues te diré... —el creador suspiro pues lo que tenia que decir era el destino que habían corrido sus amigos— Trish junto a Lucia sobrevivieron a los diferentes cataclismos, Nero igualmente... Su muerte marcó el inicio de una nueva etapa —Dante reacciono con sorpresa, eso era algo que no se esperaba.

—Nero tenía mi sangre, la sangre del clan Sparda, fue el temor que muchos tenían... —dijo el mismo Sparda en tono orgulloso— Ángeles no estaban preocupados pues tanto tú como Nero siempre acababan con las amenazas, era la primera línea de defensa, Ángeles caídos, Demonios, Dragones, Dioses, Estaban en jaque mientras un Sparda residirá en la tierra, razón por la cual nunca viste a los 4 pilares, ángeles caídos ni demonios... —hablo Sparda mirando con orgullo a su hijo.

La reputación de Dante era increíble, derrotó a los 3 señores demonios y cualquier amenaza que se les enfrentará caía... con estilo.

—Cuando tu caíste vieron la luz verde para comenzar una invasión sobre la tierra una vez más... Pero tenían otro problema, Nero... —dijo el creador a lo que Dante comenzaba a verlo todo claro.

—No puedo creer... Lo fuerte que era hijos de su... Jaja me temían no?... —bromeo el hijo de Sparda para luego preguntar— Y que hizo el chico? —pregunto, Nero era un buen cazador de demonios, pero su fuerza no era muy destacada o comparable con Dante.

—Tenía las sangre de Sparda, cuando tu moriste, siguió con tu negocio y... Tus deudas —a lo que Dante silbo una tonada desviando culpas— Y tú ejemplo, disfruto su vida por más de 800 años, pero llego el fin del linaje Sparda... —dijo Dios mirando hacia arriba, esto había marcado el inicio de una gran guerra, el más grande dolor que había sentido.

—Cuando Nero murió comenzó la invasión de los 4 pilares sobre el mundo humano, estos de forma gradual, acabarían con los demonios convencionales, los que tu conoces... Y se encargarían de borrar la existencia de Sparda y los 3 Señores Demoníacos de los pliegues de la historia... —hablaba aún el creador bajando la cabeza, trataba de ser lo más claro posible.

—Momento, dijiste cataclismos? ¿Qué tanto pasó mientras no estaba? —pregunto Dante aún procesando la información que le habían dado.

—Pues el mundo se encontró al borde del caos en varias ocasiones... La mayor razón eran los humanos mismos, guerras y odios que se libraron con el paso del tiempo... Y otros eran los ángeles y demonios trayendo el caos de la guerra a la tierra una vez más... —le respondio su padre, en el tiempo que había estado ahí había vigilado la situación en la tierra.

—¡Rayos!... Bueno, al menos no fui yo esta vez o tú... —fijo llevando las manos sobre su nuca, para luego señalar a Sparda, varias veces los demonios que alguna vez había derrotado Sparda buscaba venganza y traían caos sobre la tierra, y Dante se encargaba del problema.

—Hmmm... Bueno lo importante es que esta vez el mundo los necesita, el tiempo se hace más corto y los necesitamos allá —hablo abriendo una interrogante en Dante.

—Los necesitamos?... De quien más hablas? —le pregunto a Dios, la curiosidad del peliblanco se había mostrado, según ellos lo necesitaban a él y a alguien más... quien más que se podía equiparar el poder de Dante?

Había sido un largo viaje... Finalmente la familia Laforeze había llegado a Japón, Claudia era una dama con riquezas por lo cual pudieron llegar a su destino sin problema alguno.

Ella había decidido que se quedarían en una pequeña ciudad, no era muy destacada a diferencia de Tokio que mantenía su popularidad. Por lo cual era un lugar más discreto... Una vez saliendo del aeropuerto, Vergil noto que su hermano seguía nervioso, pero no le dio importancia.

Claudia había hecho una llamada saliendo, solo esperaron pocos minutos para que alguien les trajera un moderno sedan negro, aquel hombre vestía una camisa blanca junto a un pantalón negro de porte elegante y firme.

—Buen día señorita Laforeze —dijo tomando las maletas para luego guardarlos en el maletero del vehículo.

—Sigue sorprendiéndome el hecho de que Claudia sea empresaria —opino Dante susurrando a su hermano mismo que igual parecía sorprendido, y solo aquel sujeto regreso al coche.

—Bien chicos es hora de ir a la nueva casa —una vez dicho esto Claudia abriendo la puerta a lo que los hermanos solo entraron al auto, y los hermanos solo esperaron hasta que el conductor los llevara a su destino, paso más de media hora miraban por las ventanas, los hermosos paisajes, ciudad tras ciudad los hermanos podían sentirlo... La presencia de demonios entre las personas, en las ciudades eran pocos y estaban ocultos.

—Y estan listos chicos? —pregunto Claudia— Lo más probable es que se encuentren con los demonios que predominan en este tiempo —susurro de modo que el conductor no la escuchara, los tres estaban sentados en la parte trasera así que no había muchos problemas.

—La verdad es que no se... —dijo Dante a lo que Claudia noto el tono de sus voz, seguía nervioso.

—¿Qué te pasa Dante? —pregunto Claudia moviendo el fleco de su cabello.

—Si, es milagro que estés tan callado —opino su hermano viéndolo de reojo.

—Oye no es para tanto, solo, estoy un poco emocionado, es todo... —respondió a lo que Claudia solo asintió sin querer ahondar más en el tema, pero al Vergil simplemente les valió por completo el estado de su hermano.

Dante suspiro mirando por la ventana...

—De todos los aliados posibles que podía tener... De todas las personas y demonios... Por qué él? —pregunto Dante con la mirada baja, su tono del voz se había tornado serio y sé podía notar su molestia.

—Porque solo tu y él podrían manejar su az bajo la manga... —hablo Dios a lo que Sparda puso las mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, Dante se retorcio sintiendo una intensa corriente de energía corriendo por su cuerpo y sus ojos brillaron en un intenso fulgor rojo al mismo tiempo que la mano de Sparda estaba ardiendo en llamas rojas.

—Esto... La razón de mi caída, solo ambos podrán manejarlo —Dante escuchaba las palabras de su padre mientras sus ojos le mostraban la imagen de un gran Dragón Negro con escamas punta roja, cuyo rugido resonó en la mente de Dante.

—Uff... —Dante suspiro, su cuerpo irradiaba un intenso calor— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto mirando de reojo a su padre.

—Es la razón de mi victoria contra Mundus —le respondio, a lo que Dante levanto la mirada relajando sus tensos músculos, poco a poco el intenso calor desaparecía.

—Tu padre te dio el poder del Dragón Negro Del Juicio... Omega —dijo Dios mirando a Dante girando sus cabeza completamente confundido— Lo que ahora posees es una Sacred Gear Fusión, única en su tipo... —aclaro pero Dante seguía igual de confundido.

—Una Sacred Gear es el don que reciben los humanos, eres un mitad humano así que no tenemos problema en eso... Desde hace mucho, los humanos recibían este don, que les da un poder ya sea limitado o se asemeje algo divino... —aclaro pero río disimuladamente pues Dante estaba rascándose la nuca intentando procesar la información.

—Ésta es la mitad del poder del Dragón Primordial... —hablo Sparda mostrando entradas su mano derecha se encendió una intensa llama azul— Cuando vi el poder que esta cosa tenía, vi que representaba un peligro a nivel Universal

—Los principales líderes le tenían miedo a esta bestia que reinaba en el Reino del Caos... Incluso rivalizaba con Ophis... —habló Dios pues en la creación está cosa solo surgió del vacío infinito...

—Cuando lideraba los ejércitos de Mundus por una vía distinta al mundo humano... Fue ahí, cuando lo encontré —Sparda recordó sus días al lado de sus hermanos demonios, cuando solo buscaba su supremacía y dominio sobre todas las demás especies, el teniente más poderoso que Mundus tenía, dioses de otras religiones le temían a su poder.

Cuando Mundus encontró un pasaje desconocido al mundo humano, mandó a Sparda a recorrer tal pasaje, junto a un imponente ejército de demonios atravesó aquel portal... Y lo encontró, el Gigantesco Dragón Negro del Juicio.

Una bestia de 2 cabezas, cuyas escamas eran más negras que la noche, cuyos ojos y aliento resaltaban generando un enorme temor en los demonios que acompañaban a Sparda... Sparda lo sintió... El poder que sentía, era mayor al de Mundus y toda criatura que conocía, esto solo lo emociono, sonrio encontrando un digno oponente, un desafío.

Con su poderosa espada en mano lucho contra aquel dragón usando todo su poder.

Su batalla consumió el Reino del Caos en intensas oleadas de poder arrasando con todo a su paso, no quedo nada del ejercito que comandaba...

Cara a cara con el Dragón, se veía rápidamente superado por aquella bestia que incrementaba su poder de forma descomunal, incluso cuando eran atacado o cuando entraba en contacto con Sparda, gigantesco ágil cuyas llamas consumían el Reino del Caos en negro fuego infernal.

Vio el peligro que representaba para todos y no dudo ni un segundo en hacerlo, Sparda levantó su espada usando todo su poder creo un sello bajo él, el más poderoso que sabía y cuando el Dragón se abalanzó contra Sparda, este no lo vio y poco a poco fue absorbido en el cuerpo de Sparda.

—Lo selle en mi cuerpo... —dijo Sparda abriendo sus ojos, miró a su hijo y ahora recordó la vez en la cual se había enfrentado al Emperador De Las Tinieblas, Mundus.

Las aberración que era Mundus era comparable en aspecto con un ser de lovecraft... Cuya forma distorsionada y abominable era comparable con su poder, pero Sparda no dio un paso atrás a pesar de verse en problemas.

Su poder se había gastado cuando había luchando en contra de los suyos, grupo tras grupo cayó a las manos de Sparda y su imponente espada.

Pero Mundus era impredecible...

—¡Mundus! Bastardo... Pagaras por cada vida humana que cegaste... Pagarás por su muerte, sufrirás por cada lagrima que ella derramó... —hablo el caballero, cuya voz era distorsionada por la forma de demonio que poseía la sangre corria de su herida.

**_Ser blanco... Ser oscuro._**..

**_Dragón original... Cuya palabra es ley_**

**_De la base universal misma me levante_**

**_El universo será mi poder_**

**_Y las estrellas mi guia_**

**_El infinito mi límite _**

**_Yo... Juzgaré y me enfrentare a los que se me opongan..._****_Y los sumergire en la miseria perpetua._**

En lo dorsos de sus manos surgieron 2 símbolos, una A invertida que brillaba en un fulgor rojo escarlata, y un símbolo Omega que brillaba en un color azul marino.

Sparda pronunció esas palabras empuñando con firmeza su espada, parecía que solo hablaba siguiendo su instinto.

Pero entonces unas gruesas y temibles voces se escucharon... Pronunciando las siguientes palabras.

¡**Juggernaut Drive! **

Seguido de una malévola risa de aquella gruesa voz, de inmediato Sparda se vio rodeado de intensas llamas moradas, Mundus veia intrigado la forma que su General había tomado, de los celos la silueta de un gigantesco dragón de 2 cabezas se puso sobre Sparda.

—**¡¡Attack Phase 3: Justice Spear!!** —Sparda estaba cubierto en magma misma cuya forma resaltaba su lado demoníaco, se lanzó contra Mundus empuñando su espada, el dragón gigante lo siguió cuya presencia trajo pavor a Mundus y de un solo ataque lo atravesó, y el dragón al chocar con Sparda exploto en una explosión que parecía una supernova.

**¡¡Longinus Smash!! **

Gritaron aquellas voces gruesas una vez golpeó a Mundus.

Pocos minutos después Sparda yacia sobre el Emperador que había sido derrotado en combate por el demonio que había ganado el título de Caballero Oscuro Legendario.

Sparda se levantó vistorioso su forma demoníaca había desaparecido, yacia sobre la torre que alguna vez sus hermanos demonios habían creado, Sparda había detenido el fin de los humanos, ángeles y los miembros del clan Vie de Marli que habían contenido al enfrentamiento contra parte del infame ejército de Mundus. Finalmente Sparda sello a Mundus dentro del infierno, cerrando el portal.

Está habria sido... La Primera Gran Guerra.

—Cuando use el poder de este ser, quede condenado... —hablo Sparda mirando a su hijo— Mi vida y alma poco a poco estaban siendo consumidas, hasta que al final no pude más... —dijo haciendo alusión al día en que había muerto y terminó en el limbo.

—Este poder te consumiría en días... Por eso lo necesitas... Necesitas a Vergil —dijo Dios poniendo todo en palabras simples.

—Creamos esta Sacred Gear artificialmente, a pesar de estar encerrados aquí, fue difícil pero lo hicimos porque vimos el potencial que tu y tu hermano pueden tener... Los necesitamos pues esta amenaza puede significar el final... —dijo su padre en tono orgulloso, pues sus hijos podían ser mejores.

Dante proceso todo, este fue el sacrificio de su padre, su victoria tuvo un gran costo... .

—No tengo que pensarlo, acepto... —dijo Dante mostrando una sonrisa confiada y orgullosa— Volveré al mundo humano, y intentaré soportar al tarado de mi hermano...

—Gracias por esto hijo... Aunque tenemos que decirte algo —dijo Dios pero su voz parecía preocupada.

—Díganme que yo soy todo oídos —hablo Dante, a lo que su padre le dijo.

—Para salir de aquí, necesitas todo el poder que nos queda, Dios logro obtener un aliado en el mundo humano que los ayude a surgir en un nuevo cuerpo porque aquí solo está tu alma... —una vez dicho esto Dante comenzaba a entender lo que pasaba.

—Y déjame adivinar, no sobreviviran a eso verdad? —pregunto con la mirada baja.

—No... Desapareceremos y nunca más volveremos a existir, pero es un sacrificio que aceptamos hace tiempo —le respondio el creador mirando con cierta seriedad al hijo de Sparda.

—Esta bien —respondió Dante, la seriedad del tema requería su concentración total además... Seria la última vez que vería a su padre.

—Muy bien, ahora iremos a hablar con tu hermano para que acceda... —dijo Sparda, poco después ambos se retirarían flotando.

—¿Cómo están tan seguros de que aceptara? —pregunto Dante, conocía a su hermano, su actitud y forma de ser.

—Oh aceptara, estoy seguro de ello —le respondió Dios con mucha seguridad mirando de reojo al peliblanco.

—¡Esperen! ¡tengo más preguntas! —Dante intento acercarse a ellos pero estos poco a poco se desvanecían, y esta era la razón por la cual el peliblanco estaba tenso en el presente.

—Ah se me olvidaba decírtelo... —poco antes de que ambos desaparecieran Dios se dio la vuelta para decirle algo de suma importancia— Trish y Lucia siguen con vida Dante...

Esto sorprendió al peliblanco, pero esa era una de sus dudas, pero a la vez generó un temor en él.

—Si me ven seguramente me van matar —Dante bajo la mirada mostrándose nervioso pero a pesar de eso aun estaba sonriendo, pronto regresaría al mundo humano, sería libre de esta prisión del vacío eterno, y lo más sorprendente... Vería una vez más a su hermano.

De regreso al presente, habían pasado pocos días de su mudanza, Dante aún se notaba nervioso pero esto pasaba poco a poco... Estaba por comenzar un nuevo semestre académico, sin importar el cambio los hermanos habían accedido a seguir en la escuela.

En una tarde de domingo Dante miraba por la ventana del segundo piso de la casa, no muy lejos de donde vivía sentía una presencia demoníaca concentrada.

—¿Sigues preocupado? —pregunto su hermano, Vergil interrumpiendo su concentración, el día de mañana comenzaban sus actividades escolares en una academia que había abierto las puertas para estudiantes varones.

—No lo sé, tu dime —le respondio rechistando de dientes, no estaba muy molesto con ir a la escuela, al fin y al cabo siempre deseo tener una vida normal.

—Conociendote diría que no... Lo sientes verdad? —pregunto mirando por la ventana, al igual que su hermano sentía una presencia demoníaca.

—Sip, sea lo que sea es grande o son muchos... Cómo sea estoy más preocupado de cómo conseguir las armas de nuevo —le respondio a lo que Dante se retiro de la ventana dirigiéndose a la sala.

La casa donde vivían era un lugar no muy lujoso pero era grande, pero contaba con las comodidades básicas, Claudia había comprado una casa que no destacará del vecindario así que estaban relativamente ocultos.

Hector había establecido otra guarida en las afueras de la ciudad, igualmente era una gruta oculta bajo la tierra... Pero un punto importante a destacar era... Qué paso con las Devil Arms que poseían Dante y Vergil?

**"Fin del Acto 2: Red and Blue"**

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo y termina el acto, en aquí explique lo mejor que pude acerca de Sparda y su increíble batalla...**

**Dale like si quieres que haga un fic de la lucha de Sparda según esta linea temporal :v okno xdxd... Bueno aunque si me animaría, para dar más profundidad a la historia de Sparda más aún que es el primer demonio que posee una Sacred Gear, no sólo eso... Sino en poseer la primera Sacred Gear que existe.**

**Pero bueno muchos ya saben lo que sigue en este fic lo que vendría siendo el comienzo de la primera temporada de High School DxD, gracias por leer, si te gustó comenta dando tu opinión si te gustó o no, o vota :D**

**Si tienes alguna duda puedes hacer una pregunta... Perdonen la excesiva demora.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Capítulo 5: El Alpha Y El Omega

**Acto 3: Bienvenidos a Kuoh**

Paso el tiempo, los hermanos estaban cerca de cumplir los 17 años, el constante entrenamiento había dado frutos...

En la gruta oculta que le pertenecía a Hector, se escuchaba el estruendo de un combate... Pero a diferencia de antes, no se escuchaba el estruendo del metal chocando... Sino poderosos golpes.

Hector estaba viendo desde un punto seguro, no muy lejos de la arena de combate que el mismo había preparado para el entrenamiento de los hermanos, Claudia estaba a su lado la misma estaba apapachando a un pastor alemán, el hombre de largo cabello blanco veía el combate...

Dante y Vergil llevaban puestos chalecos, cada uno de su respectivo color, con las manos vendadas hasta los codos, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Era sorprendente ver como soportaban los golpes, Dante lanzó una lluvia de golpes a su hermano, a lo que Vergil levantó la guardia bloqueando todos los golpes para después contraatacar con una patada a la mandíbula de Dante.

—"Necesitan mejorar en todo estilo de combate" —Vergil recordó las palabras de Hector, pues un duelo a puñetazos y patadas no era mucho lo suyo, pero aún así... Siguió sin pensar 2 veces la pelea contra su hermano.

Dante dio una mortal hacia atrás evitando caer de espaldas para luego de un impulso rápido acercarse a su hermano Dash Y rápidamente lo tacleo dejando a Vergil sin aire... Vergil dio un paso atrás y desapareció, apareciendo al instante unos metros arriba de su hermano Trick Up cayendo en picada metiéndole una patada a su hermano.

Dante levanto su brazo intentando bloquear la patada de su hermano, pero menos segundo antes que le llegara Royal Block se escucho un estruendo, la patada de Vergil fue rechazada de inmediato pero este dio una mortal hacia atrás y apareció en el piso dejando un rastro azul Trick Down

Hector miraba sorprendido pues tanto Dante como Vergil habían recuperado su fluidez con sus distintas habilidades de pelea. Claudia río al verlos que ambos sonreían a pesar de estar mal heridos por los golpes que se habían dado.

—Sin duda están disfrutando esto —opino ella acariciando detrás de la orejita del perro, pues noto una sonrisa en el rostro de Dante y Vergil a penas podía verse que sonreía.

Vergil se lanzó hacia su hermano lanzando un fuerte puñetazo dirigido a la cara mientras Dante igual atacó lanzando un puñetazo directo al estómago de su hermano.

Ambos lo recibieron de lleno, Dante recibió el puñetazo en la mandíbula pero logró darle a su hermano un potente gancho al estómago, Vergil salió volando y Dante fue lanzado contra el piso arrastrado varios metros en el piso por el impulso del puñetazo que recibió.

—Ah... Vergil, tienes la mano pesada, consideraste ser boxeador? Au... Jaja —Dante soltó pequeñas risas con las manos en su boca como si se acomodara la quijada, Vergil respiraba con dificultad pero aun así intentaba ponerse de pie.

—Me sorprenden chicos... —dijo Hector acercándose a la arena de combate en la que los hermanos habían estado peleando, ambos intentaban levantarse— Es bueno ver que ambos ya recuperaron su habilidad con los estilos de combate que poseian... —dijo mirando a ambos a lo que Dante al lograr sentarse en el piso el perro salto sobre él haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

—Fuuu... Gracias, pero lo que me interesa es saber si estamos listos o no —pregunto Vergil indirectamente, Hector sonrio y asintió.

—Están listos para recuperarlas... —le respondio, a lo que Dante hizo a un lado a su perro que le lamia la cara.

—Ya ya! Tranquilo jaja... —le dijo, dio un profundo suspiro para luego de un salto ponerse de pie— Esa noticia si me agrada sabes? —le dijo a Hector sacudiendo sus manos.

A qué se refería Hector?...

Pues hace algunos años, poco después de que Hector y los hijos de Sparda se conocieran, un día después de entrenar, fue cuando les respondió una duda.

—...como un método de entrenamiento, cuando recupere sus armas les di vida a los portadores originales —una vez Hector dijo esto Dante quedó callado por unos segundos con la mirada perdida.

—Explícate que este tarado ya se colgó —dijo Vergil agitando la mano en frente de su hermano y este no reaccionaba.

—Bien, cuando estén listos, un método de entrenamiento para ustedes y a la vez para recuperar sus Devil Arms tendrán que derrotar a los portadores originales... En casos especiales yo mismo les di un guardián a las armas, objetos y poderes especiales... —una vez dijo esto Vergil había comprendido la situación pero quedó boquiabierto.

Cómo fue posible que Hector pudiera traer de nuevo a la vida a los demonios que habían enfrentado? Qué tan poderoso era?! Pero en ese momento Dante reacciono.

—Me tienes que estar jodien... —fin del recuerdo.

De nuevo en el presente...

Después de ese fuerte enfrentamiento a puño limpio los chicos se sentaron sobre unas sillas a un lado de la arena, Claudia se acercó y comenzó a concentrar su magia para curar rápidamente sus heridas y magulladuras y también reparar sus ropas, después ambos se cambiaron de ropa que solo vendría siendo quitarse el chaleco que ambos tenían y ponerse sus conjuntos clásicos de ropa.

—Ah mucho mejor... —dijo Dante soltando un profundo suspiro estirando sus brazos, poco a poco retiraba las vendas de sus brazos.

—Este enfrentamiento era una prueba a su resistencia... —dijo Claudia mirándolos con una pequeña sonrisa— Llevan media hora peleando sin parar a puño limpio, sus cuerpos lograron acostumbrarse a condiciones extremas de combate... —aclaro mientras recordaba momentos de la pelea, Dante dándole un cabezazo a su hermano, Vergil metiendo un gancho bajo las costillas a su hermano, y el choque final.

—Ya veo... —dijo Vergil cerrando el cierre de su chaleco negro, pero antes de que pudiera cerrarse, sobre su pectoral había una cicatriz mediana negra, ubicada sobre su corazón, que parecía una mancha negra parasitaria pues tenía venas que se extendía hasta su hombro.

Cuando ellos se enfrentaban usando sus espadas pocas veces lograban darse estocadas y cortes mortales, y Vergil la mayor parte del tiempo lograba esquivar y desviar las ráfagas de plomo de las pistolas de su hermano.

—Básicamente ya estamos listos para bailes a muerte no? —pregunto Dante poniendose una camiseta negra para luego tomar su gabardina roja.

—Precisamente... Mi intervención como curandera solo se reduce a salvarlos de la muerte, fuera de eso su regeneración puede manejar heridas de gravedad —dijo la chica, ambos suspiraron aliviados, habían hecho un gran avance en la recuperación de sus poderes y habilidades.

—Desde mañana comenzaremos a darles la oportunidad y les diremos el modo que impondremos para que puedan recuperarlas... —dijo Hector, tenía planeado y organizado todo— Por ahora pueden regresar a casa... Claudia transportalos a casa, tengo que hablar contigo... —dijo a lo que los hermanos se pusieron a un lado, y el pastor alemán se puso al lado de Dante.

—Claro maestro —le respondio la chica rubia que de inmediato invoco un círculo mágico debajo de los 3.

—Descansen chicos, buenas noches —se despidió el hombre de cabello blanco.

—Buenas noches maestro —se despido Vergil.

—Bye bye viejo~ —se despidió Dante, una vez terminado el hechizo ellos desaparecieron en un haz de luz rosada.

Eran las 8 de la noche y tenían que descansar para mañana que era día habitual, osea... Día de escuela.

—Jeje... Dime Claudia, puede que por mucho tiempo no me di cuenta, pero ahora... —esto despertó la atención de la chica rubia— Es débil y está muy oculta... La presencia del Sekiryuutei... Sabias de ella verdad? —le pregunto.

—¡Oh!... ¿En qué te basas? —pregunto desviando las mirada sin dejar de sonreír, a lo que Hector soltó pequeñas carcajadas.

—Recuerdas lo que paso con los anteriores portadores, no? —le pregunto y repentinamente volvio a su tono serio.

—S-si... —en el largo tiempo que había vivido había vigilado el destino de cada portador del Boosted Gear.

—Te aseguro que si este portador se descontrola... Tendré que llamar a Aria una vez más para que si es que esta amenaza se descontrola... —le dijo en forma de amenaza, a lo que Claudia levanto la mirada quitando su sonrisa.

Su mente recordó el pasado...

A un demonio de ojos amarillos, sonrisa malévola, con su cuerpo cubierto cubierto de escamas amarillas y negras, y unas grandes alas negras...

Este se enfrentaba de forma gloriosa y brutal a un gigantesco dragón rojo... Pero el final fue inevitable... El demonio amarillo se levanto sobre el cadáver del dragón que poco a poco desaparecía en un haz de luz.

—T-te aseguro que... —ella trato que decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el peliblanco.

—Espero que hayas entendido... Puedes retirarte —le dijo mientras caminaba dirigiéndose a un pasillo, Claudia suspiro bajando la mirada algo desanimada.

—Esta vez será diferente... Ya lo veras —levanto la mirada hablando con orgullo.

Durante años y años, solo vio ruina y destrucción por la senda de aquellos que recibían esa Sacred Gear, habían pocos prodigio qué habían superado y usado con cautela tal longinus, pero su legado fue olvidado con el pasar del tiempo... No lo comprendía, sueños y anhelos eran vencidos por el deseo de poder y venganza, ahora Claudia tenía una meta... La pregunta que se hacia ahora y generaba duda y inseguridad en ella era la siguiente, podría lograrlo?

* * *

Dante estaba en la sala de su casa, disfrutando de una rebanada de pizza mientras veía su programa favorito en la televisión, Vergil era otra historia... Estaba en su cuarto con un bolígrafo en la mano haciendo la tarea que le habían dejado ése mismo día.

—Tu padre se sorprendería si te viera asi... —se escucho una voz gruesa, pero esta estaba en la cabeza de Vergil, el joven suspiro y miro el dorso de su mano derecha.

Viendo lo que parecía ser el tatuaje negro de una A invertida en dirección de los nudillos.

—Le prometí qué aprovecharía la oportunidad me dio... —respondió en su pensamiento Vergil concentrándose lo más que podía en la resolución de tarea de matemática.

—Dudo que hacer deberes escolares sea una manera de aprovechar... —le dijo aquella voz en un tono neutral.

—Es mejor que estar viendo la televisión todo el dia —aclaro Vergil pues eso mismo estaba haciendo Dante— Pero... En qué debería interesarle al Gran Dragón Negro Del Juicio Alpha, que yo haga mi tarea o no? —pregunto Vergil sarcásticamente, y era cierto... Aquella voz pertenecía a nada menos que la Sacred Gear Fusion de Vergil.

—Me intriga tu comportamiento, mestizo... —le respondio, Vergil dejo de pensar para hablar en voz baja igualmente en su cuarto nadie lo escucharía.

—En cambio tu eres un total misterio... Debieron darme manuales de instrucciones para tu uso —dijo Vergil pues en ningún momento pudo dar uso a los poderes qué ocultaba su Sacred Gear.

—Mi ser es completamente invulnerable a toda enfermedad que afecta a un dragón —le aclaro, Vergil tendría que descubrir por su cuenta los poderes que disponía.

—A ver... Menciona una enfermedad —dijo Vergil interesado un poco en esa habilidad pasiva que tenía.

—Un ejemplo... La Caída del Dragón —dijo esto a lo qué Vergil hizo una mueca de confusión pues no sabía mucho de dragones, pero al recordar el estudio que había hecho sobre los dragones dijo:

—Curioso, pero hasta yo dudo que algún momento de mi vida pueda ser vulnerable a eso —le dijo en tono confiado, llevando las manos a la nuca, suspiro mirando al techo, parecía preocupado.

—Igualmente tengo que averiguar si o si las habilidades que dispongo contigo —dijo volviendo a mirar el dorso de su mano— Sino Dante terminará superandome...

—Tu padre dijo que este sería el camino que tu deberías descubrir... Hazlo —inquirió la Sacred Gear.

Vergil suspiro y volvió a lo suyo, pero esta vez estaba algo distraído, volviendo con Dante este miraba el cráneo que estaba en la cruceta de Rebellion

—Tu constante evolución logró que ya pudieras disponer de tu Devil Trigger... —igualmente escucho la voz en su cabeza pero esta era distinta, más fluida y no tan ronca. Dante miró fijamente a aquel cráneo cuyos ojos brillaban en un leve color rojo.

—Lo que me intriga es que Vergil no parece haberlo liberado aun... —dijo Dante hablando con su compañero, en su mano izquierda justo sobre el dorso de su mano estaba como un tatuaje del símbolo "Omega"

—Recuerda lo qué pasó tu hermano después de la pelea en Temen Ni Gru... —una vez dicho esto Dante recordó el momento que se enfrento a Nelo Angelo, acaso lo que Mundus hizo con él para hacerlo su esclavo y Caballero... Le sigue afectando?

—Touche Sei... —dijo Dante mirando el dorso de su mano donde se encontraba el tatuaje.

A la mañana siguiente, era momento de seguir con las actividades diarias, Claudia estaba en casa ya, un poco nerviosa de lo que le dijo Hector.

Hector Laforeze

Es un misterio envuelto en tinieblas, con más de 10 mil años vivo su experiencia y habilidad son sorprendentes, su historia y pasado son desconocidas para los hermanos, aunque es sabido que perdió lo que más amo cuando era joven, preguntar acerca de su pasado es uno de las condiciones puso.

Con la sorprendente capacidad de crear demonios, cuando dispuso del alma de los hijos de Sparda mostró que tiene poder sobre la vida y la muerte.

Poderoso, cauto y misterioso... Pero confiable y leal, siempre oculto ante todos, Hector Laforeze.

Volviendo con los hermanos...

Dante y Vergil despertaron el interés de varios estudiantes, ver a dos hermanos como ellos era algo único y que nunca podrían ver...

Pero ahora hay que ver algo interesante, el primer día del clases para ellos... Claudia había preparado todo para el momento, desde sus uniformes hasta el material básico que necesitaban, en parte el lado maternal que ella podía tener enternecia el corazón de Dante incluso el de Vergil.

No había mucho entusiasmo por parte de ambos... Dante pensaba de como rayos se le ocurrió a Claudia inscribirlos en una academia que recién había abierto las puertas para estudiantes varones.

Vergil estaba en su mundo y no le importaba que probablemente estaría rodeado de puras chicas.

—Mira este lugar... —dijo Dante levantando la mirada mirando su alrededor.

Dante miraba el edificio y soltó un profundo suspiro, era de mañana había varias estudiantes que entraban por la puerta principal, Vergil solo observaba en silencio a su hermano con un papel en la mano, no pudo evitar notar que varias chicas los veían del reojo a ambos, no dudo que el hecho que traigan el uniforme haya llamado su atención.

—Sabes... En el fondo alguna vez quise ser un chico común —Dante caminaba algo campante por la entrada soltando una pequeña carcajada.

—Lo dices por el asunto de tus deudas, verdad? —pregunto Vergil levantando una ceja.

—Ah, eres adivino? —pregunto sarcásticamente dándose la vuelta para ver a su hermano— A ver dime en que número estoy pensando? —pregunto poniendo sus dedos sobre el temporal de su cabeza sin dejar de sostener su maletin.

—Estas pensando en pizza —respondió Vergil con una cara de poker.

—... —Dante quedó en silencio unos pocos segundos para luego tornar su voz un poco seria— Esta bien, me estas espantando... —dijo señalando a su hermano, Vergil suspiro algo frustrado y sólo atravesó la entrada siendo seguido por Dante.

El papel que traía Vergil tenía escrito el salón donde ellos tenían que estar, cuando entraron solo se sentaron en pupitres juntos y esperaron al docente, igualmente no tardaron en llamar la atención de todos en el salón.

—Mira Vergil apuesto que aquí si consigues novia —Dante se burlo de su hermano pues escuchaba pequeños susurros de las chicas a su alrededor.

—Callate —le respondio a lo que Dante solo se río, una vez había llegado el docente era momento de presentarse.

—Muy buenos días chicos, me dijeron que el día de hoy contamos con 2 nuevos estudiantes y por lo que veo no me equivoco —dijo el maestro acomodando sus gafas.

Vergil saludo asintiendo con la cabeza en silencio pero Dante estaba dormido sobre su pupitre.

—Hmm!... Hmm! —tosio el maestro intentado despertar, se lo veía molesto al ver al peliblanco dormido— ¡Disculpe! —mantuvo la calma ante todo.

—Ñam... No jolesten —susurro Dante aun dormido, pero nadie se esperaba que Vergil de un sopapo en la nuca lo despertaría.

—Idiota llegó el docente... —dijo Vergil en un tono serio, cuya voz a pesar de ser más delgada pues aún era menor de edad, si que impresionaba.

—Au... Que ya llego? —pregunto y miro a su alrededor, al notar al docente Dante suspiro desganado.

—Estudiante Dante Laforeze, haga el favor de presentarse por favor —dijo el docente con tono autoritario y serio, pero el peliblanco no se lo tomo en serio.

—Bien bien... —Dante se levanto de su pupitre estirándo sus brazos, él llevaba la camisa desabrochada por lo cual la polera un poco se ajusto sobre sus pectorales marcados, sin olvidar sus brazos delgados pero con músculos torneados, llevo una mano a su bolsillo y se presento.

—Buenas a todos mi nombre ya lo saben, solo llámenme Dante, soy de Valaquia, Europa, mi madrastra junto con mi hermano vinimos a Japón hace poco, me gusta la pizza y los helados de fresa y eso es todo... Ya puedo sentarme? Tengo un sueño que quiero continuar —pregunto sin dejar de mirar al docente, mismo que suspiro molesto al escuchar las palabras del peliblanco.

Al escucharlo varias chicas lo miraron detenidamente, mostrando más interés al saber que él era extranjero, pero sus sospechas se confirmaron allí escuchar que vino con su hermano.

—Si... Ya tuve suficiente de ti —le respondio, era más que claro que este docente no tenía mucha paciencia— Sigues tu... Vergil Laforeze —una vez dijo su nombre Vergil se levanto de su pupitre y acomodo nuevamente su cabello, aclarar que se notaba a leguas que no usaba gel puesto que su cabello no brillaba y se movía libremente.

Varias chicas se sonrojaron al verlo echar su cabello hacia atrás, Dante estaba riéndose por dentro: "Estas chicas si necesitan novio..." pensó.

—Mi nombre ya lo dijo el profesor, además mi hermano ya dijo lo básico de ambos, no tengo nada más que decir de mi —dijo seriamente, a lo que se sento de nuevo sobre su pupitre, el docente solo se quedó callado mientras lo veía manteniendo el silencio... Comparado con su hermano estaba seguro que no habría problema.

—Muy bien, ahora que "conocemos" a los estudiantes nuevos, comenzamos —de dio vuelta y comenzó a dictar la clase.

No llamar la atención... Imposible, siendo que ambos tenían el cabello blanco, un rostro cuya única diferencia parecía la expresión que mostraban, provenientes de Europa... Muchas chicas los comparaban en belleza con un estudiante que hace poco se había inscrito, cuyo nombre era Kiba Yuuto.

Uno era atrevido, alegre, divertido y irresponsable, el otro era reservado, de pocas palabras y responsable. Había varias chicas que miraban a Dante por su aspecto de chico malo... Mientras que otras estaban interesadas en el misterio que envolvía a Vergil.

Incluso habían despertado el interés de una dama en especial...

Fue en el receso de su primer día cuando ambos hermanos se encontraban caminando por los alrededores del lugar, para conocer mejor los lugares...

—Es difícil creer que hay demonios aqui —dijo Dante mirando desde un claro los predios del lugar, en las canchas se podía ver a las chicas pasando gimnasia y varias deambulando por ahí.

—Recuerda... Esto no es como antes —le dijo su hermano mirando a su alrededor hasta que noto un establecimiento un poco alejado pero estaba en los límites de la academia.

—Chale, en nuestros tiempos eran más cheveres ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto viendo que su hermana mantenía la mirada sobre tal edificio— Ya veo...

—No tengo que concentrarme para saber que ahí hay demonios, dime señor casanova —dijo Vergil, a lo que su hermano que había sido abierto con todas las chicas que le habían hablado acerca de todo el lugar, básicamente fueron lo que hizo en lugar de atender a la clase— ¿Sabes que estamos viendo?

—Déjame recordar... —junto las palmas de sus manos— Si, es el edificio antiguo de la escuela... —Vergil se volteo a ver a su hermano.

—El maestro tenía razon... —le dijo pero sin que se dieran cuenta por una ventana del edificio pudo verse la silueta de una dama asomarse, cuyo cabello rojo brillaba con la luz del día...

* * *

En la sala de aquel edificio... Estaba aquella chica, cuyo cabello eran tan rojo como la sangre, siendo conocida y admirada por todas las chicas, vestía el uniforme de la escuela, misma que resaltaba sus atributos, miraba fijamente a los chicos de cabello blanco charlando.

—Esto es algo que no se ve todos los dias —suspiro entrecerrando los ojos para ver a los hermanos charlar.

—Ara Ara~ buchou, tendrás que acostumbrarte a verlos, son nuevos aquí... —una chica pelinegra de cabello largo estaba sentada en un sofá atrás de la pelirroja, disfrutando de una taza de té mirandola de reojo.

—Akeno... Dime ¿Qué sabes de ellos? —pregunto ella dándose la vuelta para verla.

—Muy bien... —tomo un sorbo de su té para acto seguido comenzar a hablar— Lo que se de ellos... Sus nombres son Dante y Vergil, de la clase 2-B, no me sorprende que se hayan hecho tan populares, es un hecho que son hermanos, te parecen especiales? —pregunto cerrando sus ojos.

—Pues la verdad es que... ! —cuando dirigió la vista sobre los hermanos nuevamente estos ya no estaban hablando, sino la estaban viendo de reojo.

* * *

—Dante... —dijo Vergil pues su hermano era el único que había compilado algo de información.

—Rías Gremory, creo que es la presidenta de la club de estudios ocultos —dijo sonriendo al parecer le causaba gracia.

—No podría ser más obvio —Vergil noto que no podía ser más obvio, no parecía que se esforzaran para ocultarse.

Cuando dijo eso Dante río levemente y se dio la vuelta para alejarse caminando.

—Vamos Vergil, tenemos que seguir —le dijo a lo que Vergil seguía viéndola, sin dudar Vergil igualmente se dio la vuelta y siguió a su hermano.

Rías suspiro y igualmente se retiro de la ventana, sentía que había algo más allá de un simple estudiante, ellos eran diferentes...

Han pasado meses desde aquel encuentro, tanto Dante colo Vergil se las arreglaron para dar imagen de estudiantes sin ir más alla, ocultando sus auras demoníacas y el de sus Sacred Gears.

Pero pronto todo cambiaría de forma estrepitosa cuando unos 2 semestres pasaron y Dante conoció a un nuevo alumno, en el mismo año que ellos estaban, cuyo nombre era... Hyoudou Iseei.

* * *

Curiosidad...

Esa simple palabra puede traernos desdichas como alegria, ella lo sabía pero aún siguió su instinto y siguió a aquel hombre... Pues ella sentía que era diferente, día a día repetía la misma rutina.

—L-lo siento! —dijo la dama sosteniendo con temor la túnica del caballero de gabardina azul— Es que no tenemos muchos visitantes y... Y-yo solo... —ella se levanto con la mirada baja temblaba nerviosa pues el silencio del hombre de gabardina azul la llenaba de temor, viendo que la túnica negra le pertenecía a aquel peliblanco ella se acercó con la túnica en manos.

"Quería conocerte..."

Este momento seria el decisivo pues fue donde todo cambiaría, tanto para ella como para él...

Continuara...

* * *

**Muy bien, como pueden ver ya estamos progresando de forma continua con la historia, y al final no sólo pudimos ver el primer encuentro con Rías pero no hubo interacción todavía, sino un pequeño fragmento del pasado.**

**¿Qué significa?... También abarcare la historia bueno es mí teoría de que paso entre Fortuna y con la madre del Nero... En forma de estos pequeños fragmentos.**

**Los quiero, lamento la demora más aún que este capitulo esta un poco más largo de lo usual pero bueno, si lo leíste gracias, voten y comenten si es que te gusto.**

**Los veo en el próximo capítulo. Los quiero, lamento la demora en la actualización.**


End file.
